Mi Secreto
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: U/A. Darien aún sufre por su primer amor, pero ahora él ha hecho su vida con otra mujer y tiene una hija. Una noche de invierno todo cambia y él se da cuenta de que el pasado ha quedado atrás, sin importar nada más, pero ... ¿Quieres saber qué pasa después por su mente? ¿Se atreverá a ser completamente feliz con la vida que tiene o seguirá enganchado al pasado?
1. Capítulo 1: Mi Secreto

¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí me tienen con un nuevo reto en el que estuve trabajando toda esta tarde ... ¡Y vaya que me costó! Recuerden que soy "Mamocha" de corazón y bueeenooo soy fan eterna de la pareja Darien/Serena y ... este es un fic Darien/Rei ... ¡Reto difícil, más no imposible! Y por supuesto, la mejor opinión la tienen ustedes, a ver qué les parece.

Sin más preámbulo, les digo que los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia salió de mi cabecita loca y pues creo que sólo constará de dos capítulos, espero que les agrade ... ¡Disfrútenla! :D

.

.

.

* * *

.

**MI SECRETO**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Es una noche típica de invierno. El frío es insoportable… pero para mí, es lo último en lo que mi mente se puede concentrar, pues sólo estoy pensando en ti. Sí, la chica que me robó el corazón pero que ahora le pertenece a otro. Nunca me podré perdonar mi estúpido error. El haberte dejado sola por querer buscar un mejor futuro para nosotros, fue lo que me llevó a mi ruina… _"Si tan sólo no hubieras sido tan egoísta. Fuiste un idiota al pensar que ella te iba a querer toda la vida…", _pienso mientras observo la Luna Llena a través del enorme ventanal que lleva hacia el patio trasero de mi casa.

Una lágrima traicionera se resbala por mi mejilla. No hago el intento por limpiarla, ¿para qué? De nada me sirve atormentarme por haberte dejado ir. Total, lo mejor de toda esta situación es que tú lograste alcanzar la felicidad, así que de nada me sirve arrepentirme por no haber valorado tu amor cuando lo tuve. A pesar de los años que han pasado, no puedo borrar los recuerdos del tiempo que estuvimos juntos…

Doy media vuelta y decido encender la chimenea. Como todo estaba a oscuras, la tenue luz del fuego ilumina la sala por completo. Me siento en el sofá que está frente a la chimenea y sigo recordando. Hoy será una noche larga… sigo tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que no me doy cuenta de que una alguien llega corriendo a donde estoy…

_-¡Papi, papi! ¿Qué tienes, por qué estás llorando? ¿Acaso te peleaste con mamá?-, _escucho que me dice mi pequeña Hotaru. Mi hija, la hija que debió haber sido tuya y mía. Volteo con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de negación. Soy un cobarde, ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar…

_-Entonces, si no peleaste con mamá… ¡No me digas que estás enfermo! ¡No papi, no quiero que te enfermes… no quiero que me dejes nunca!-, _me dice haciendo un gracioso pucherito que a final de cuentas, hace que me ría. Sí, esta niña es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de ti.

_-No princesita, ni he peleado con mamá y tampoco estoy enfermo. Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que estoy llorando? Lo que pasa es que el brillo de la Luna es tan deslumbrante que hace que mi ojo lagrimee…-, _mentí.

Sí, ya sé que soy de lo peor, ¿pero qué quieren que le diga? "Lloro porque estoy recordando al amor de mi vida, el cual no es tu mamá". ¡Obviamente no! Puedo ser un bastardo, pero no con mi hija…

Sonrío al ver que ella se sienta en mis piernas y me abraza. Después, comienza a darme besos en todo el rostro. Definitivamente ella es la razón por la que soporto tu ausencia. Quizá nunca logre olvidarte, pero de todo lo que he hecho mal, ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado… mi motor desde hace cinco años.

_-Oye papi… en la escuela la maestra Mónica nos pidió que hiciéramos un trabajo en el que hablemos sobre cómo fue que nuestros padres se enamoraron… ¿Me cuentas?_

¡Demonios! ¿Acaso esta noche es una cruel jugada del destino? Ahora, además de recordarte como nunca, ¿también debo contarle a mi hija cómo es que conocí a su mamá y explicarle por qué decidí casarme con ella?… ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!...

_-¿Papi? ¡Papi, reacciona!..._

_-¿Eh? Ah sí princesa, perdóname pero es que hoy ando un poco distraído… ¿por qué no mejor le preguntas a tu mami sobre tu tarea?-, _le digo para salir del tema.

_-Ya le pregunté, pero ella dijo que con quien tenía que hablar era contigo. Parecía ausente y extraña cuando la consulté…-, _respondió mi pequeña. ¡Mierda!

_-Bueno pequeñita, lo que pasa es que tu mami y yo…_

_-Nos conocimos en una época que a él no le gusta recordar… ¿O me equivoco cariño?...-, _me veo interrumpido por mi esposa, Rei Hino. Ella es una maravillosa mujer, cariñosa, apasionada, hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Sin embargo, en estos seis años de matrimonio he sido incapaz de amarla como debería. Soy un bastardo, lo sé. Sólo ruego porque ella no se dé cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos o seré un hombre perdido…

_-Así es Rei. Aunque amor, pensando mejor las cosas… ¿te parece si le contamos juntos a esta princesita cómo nos conocimos?-, _le digo tratando de disimular mis nervios. Veo que ella hace un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación y comienza con el relato…

_-Hija, yo conocí a tu papá cuando él acababa de regresar de hacer su especialización en Estados Unidos. Él era un reconocido médico, muy asediado por las mujeres…-, _reí cuando vi que ella fruncía el ceño. Continuó: _-Las mujeres lo seguían como abejas a la miel, pero él parecía siempre ausente. Nunca le hacía caso a nadie, es más, pocas eran las personas con las que él hablaba…_

_-¡Woow! ¿Es en serio papi? ¿Pero por qué no hablabas con nadie?-, _me dijo la pequeña cosita que tenía entre mis brazos. Aclaré un poco la garganta tratando de deshacer el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta y dije:

_-Pues porque no confiaba en nadie amor. Cuando yo me fui a Estados Unidos, tenía una novia. Ella me dijo que esperaría a que yo regresara pero no fue así. Yo la amaba, pero mi carácter hasta ese entonces había sido frío y distante. Ella siempre era muy efusiva en sus muestras de cariño, pero a mí me daba pena. De verdad la quería, pero a veces era demasiado infantil…-, _sonreí cuando recordé todas las veces que conseguías que hiciera tu voluntad con tan sólo un puchero.

_-¿Pero por qué eras así papi? Si ahora conmigo y con mi mami eres de lo más cariñoso, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa… ¡En serio que no lo puedo creer!-, _me decía mi pequeña al tiempo que me veía fijamente.

_-Pues… porque, a ver… ¿Cómo te explico? Tú sabes que cuando yo estaba muy pequeño perdí a mis padres, entonces crecí solo y pensando que nunca debía depender de nadie, además de que no mostraba mi amor hacia mis seres queridos por miedo a que me dejaran o a que algo malo les pasara…_

Me interrumpí cuando me di cuenta de que Rei seguía de pie frente a nosotros. Con una seña, le dije que se sentara junto a mí y giré a mi pequeña de modo que su espalda quedara del lado del descansabrazos del sofá y así, pudiera vernos tanto a Rei como a mí. Tomé con mi mano libre la de mi esposa, le di un tierno beso en los nudillos y después deposité uno fugaz en sus labios, pues de la boca de mi pequeña salió un:

-_"¡Puaj! ¿Podrían al menos esperar a terminar de contarme su historia para después irse a su habitación?"…-, _lo cual hizo que nos sonrojáramos y explotáramos en risas.

-_Está bien, está bien… aunque después te retaré por decir ese tipo de cosas, pequeña diablilla… _

_-¡Pero papá!_

_-Shhhhttt… o no diré nada más-, _ella asintió y yo seguí con mi relato. –_Pues bien, como te decía, yo me había ido a Estados Unidos, pero el día que nos despedimos, en el aeropuerto me prometió que me iba a esperar, que jamás se olvidaría de mí porque yo era el hombre al que amaba… sin embargo, la distancia hizo que esas palabras se fueran con el viento porque tiempo después, ella se enamoró de uno de sus compañeros de escuela y yo, pues yo simplemente me quedé en el olvido…_

_-¡Vaya! Qué mala…-, _me dijo mi pequeña con el ceño fruncido y con un tono no muy amable.

_-No mi amor, aquí no hay buenos ni malos. Simplemente seres humanos que se equivocan por eso… porque son humanos. Además, el primero que se equivocó fui yo, al pensar que su amor por mí sería eterno e inquebrantable. Me fui sin preguntarle su opinión y bueno… al final, cada uno está con quien debe estar._

En ese momento, mi esposa se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra. La conozco, sé que lo más probable es que ya se dio cuenta de que yo sigo pensando en ella, así que hoy tendré que dar más explicaciones. Sin embargo, también sé que hice lo correcto, pues de lo contrario mi hija no estaría en este mundo. Además de que tampoco he sido infeliz a su lado, al contrario… ella me ayudó y me cuidó cuando más lo necesité.

Esperé junto a mi pequeña el regreso de su madre, que apareció con una bandeja en la cual llevaba chocolate caliente y panecillos. Mientras nos daba nuestra respectiva taza, comenzó a hablar:

_-¿Sabes mi niña? A final de cuentas yo le agradezco a esa chica que se haya alejado de tu papá, pues me permitió encontrar al amor de mi vida. Digamos que me dio la oportunidad de ser feliz con el mejor hombre del mundo y la más hermosa de las hijas… quizá al principio fue difícil, pero sé que él no es tan infeliz a mi lado…_

_-¿Por qué dices eso mami?-, _preguntó curiosa mi pequeña.

-_Pues porque cuando me acerqué a tu padre por primera vez, se hizo el difícil. Es más, no me quería dar ni la hora y yo me sentía muy mal. Pero como dicen por ahí, "el que persevera, alcanza", así que yo fui persistente y no desistí hasta que él me dijera que sí saldría conmigo aunque fuera a la fuerza… y bueno, el resto es historia y ahora tú estás aquí, escuchando sobre nuestra historia de amor…_

_-¡Vaya! ¿Con que un chico difícil, eh?-, _me dijo mi hija mientras hacía un raro intento porque su voz se escuchara "varonil". Reímos y después, fui yo quien continuó con el relato:

_-No es que fuera difícil princesa, es sólo que ya no tenía nada por lo cual luchar. Esa chica sí que me dejó dañado pero pues decidí darme una oportunidad y aquí nos tienes a tu madre y a mí. Seis años de casados, una hermosa casa propia, además de una hija hermosa e inteligente, pero eso sí… ¡latosa y preguntona!-, _le contesté mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito con mi dedo índice en su nariz.

_-¡Y que lo digas! ¡Vaya que esta señorita es tan complicada como su padre! Nunca se sabe lo que están pensando ni lo que están sintiendo… ¡un verdadero reto!-, _dijo Rei que ya para ese momento nos estaba haciendo cosquillas a ambos.

Sin duda alguna, aunque no esté con ella soy feliz. Aunque su recuerdo en noches como esta me inunde, sé que ella y yo encontramos nuestro destino, nuestro lugar en el mundo y tenemos la vida que cada uno merecía. Después de todo, este amor siempre será un secreto. Un secreto para ella, un secreto para mi hija, un secreto para mi esposa… un secreto que nunca será revelado.

Cuando la sesión de cosquillas acabó, mi esposa recogió la bandeja y mientras la llevaba a la cocina, yo tomé a mi pequeña en brazos y la llevé a su habitación para que descansara. La ayudé a ponerse su pijama, la arropé y le conté el cuento que más le gustaba. Cuando me levanté creyendo que ya estaba dormida, ella me tomó de la mano y me dijo suavemente:

_-No te preocupes papi, no le diré a mamá que viste a la mujer que amabas…_

_-¿Pero, qué dices princesa?_

_-Así es papi. Sé que esa mujer de la que me contaste, es la mamá de mi amiga Rini. Lo supe hoy que nos la encontramos a la salida de la escuela y tus ojos se cristalizaron mientras ella se ponía nerviosa. Rini dice que a pesar de que sus padres son felices, su mami en noches como esta y bajo la luz de la Luna Llena, ella llora en silencio… así como tú._

_-Hija, yo… ¡perdóname!_

_-No papi, no hay nada que perdonar. Finalmente, tú me resolviste la duda que tenía desde ese momento. Ahora más que nunca sé que aunque aún la recuerdes o conserves una parte de ese amor, nunca nos dejarás a mi mami y a mí, porque tú encontraste tu verdadero destino, aunque no fuese el que esperabas…-, _me dijo mi pequeña mientras mi mirada se veía empañada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ¿Cómo es posible que una niña de cinco años sepa tantas cosas y hable con esa madurez?

_-Hotaru… yo, de verdad que no quería que tú supieras estas cosas…_

_-No papá, aquí quien debe ofrecer una disculpa soy yo. Como podrás darte cuenta, la maestra Mónica no nos pidió esa tarea, yo sólo lo pregunté para ver cómo reaccionabas. Pero ahora que ya vi que eres feliz con nosotras, no tengo ninguna duda…_

_-¿Ninguna duda? ¿Respecto a qué?_

_-Respecto a hacer de esto, nuestro secreto. Te prometo que nunca le diré a mamá sobre esto. Te quiero papi, ¡gracias por ser el mejor!_

En cuanto dijo esto, cerró los ojos y apagó la pequeña lámpara que tenía en su buró. Yo me di media vuelta y con la espalda recargada en la puerta de la habitación de mi hija, le permití a esas lágrimas acumuladas que salieran sin ningún obstáculo. Ya vería yo qué le inventaba a mi esposa, pero ahora más que nunca sé que debo dejar ir ese amor. Debo permitirme ser feliz con quien estoy, pues a pesar de todo, ella hizo su vida y yo la mía, ¡no hay vuelta atrás!

Suspiro y ahora sí, me limpio esas lágrimas traicioneras. Llego a mi habitación y me encuentro a mi hermosa esposa en medio de la cama, sonriendo de una forma tan sensual que hace que la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionen. ¿Y quién no? Cualquiera reaccionaría más que apasionadamente si ve a una mujer como ella con las piernas cruzadas, pero de forma que se puedan observar en toda su extensión, además de estar cubierta sólo en las partes estratégicas por un pequeño baby doll color rojo que hace que mi imaginación vuele a lugares insospechados.

Me acerco lentamente a ella mientras me voy desabrochando los estorbosos botones de la camisa y quito el cinturón. Los zapatos hace tres pasos que se quedaron. Me acerco a ella y le doy un apasionado beso, el cual ella responde. Mientras nuestras lenguas se ven involucradas en una armoniosa danza, pienso que a partir de esta noche, debo ser feliz, por ellas y por mí. Se separa lentamente de mis labios, su respiración ya está agitada y yo comienzo a pensar que en efecto, esta será una larga noche.

_-¿Estás seguro de que Hotaru ya se quedó completamente dormida?-, _me dice en voz baja, temiendo que nuestra hija nos pueda encontrar en una situación comprometedora. Me muevo rápidamente y voy hacia la puerta. Le pongo seguro y volteo a ver a mi mujer con la sonrisa más sexy que tengo… esa que sé que a ella le encanta. Ella se ríe y mientras me voy acercando lentamente a ella, me pregunta:

_-¿De qué tanto hablaban eh? ¡Te tardaste demasiado en dormirla!-, _me dijo en un tono de fingido enojo.

_-Pues… es un secreto entre esa pequeña diablilla y yo. De modo que esta vez, la respetable Rei Hino de Chiba no podrá sacarme información…_

_-¡Darien Chiba… tan misterioso como siempre! ¡Y tan lento! ¿Qué demonios esperas? ¿Acaso quieres que amanezca? O quizá lo mejor sea que me arrope más y ya me duerma… con este frío que está haciendo…_

_-¿Con que la Señora Chiba tiene frío? No se preocupe, sé de un buen método para que ése problema se resuelva…-, _comienzo a reír y me acerco velozmente a ella, dispuesto a hacerla mía una y otra vez.

Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que Rei Hino de Chiba es mi felicidad y ella… ella será mi secreto para siempre, quizá ya era hora de dejarla ir y mi hija me lo demostró. Con este último pensamiento, me entrego a la pasión y al amor que mi esposa me regala… es momento de corresponderla como se merece…

.

.

* * *

.

Muy bien, si llegaron hasta acá, es porque la historia les gustó ... ¡Saludos, gracias por leerme! Saben que estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o tomatazo -como siempre se los digo-.

¡Infinitas gracias! Para las chicas que me hacen el honor de leer "Ella es Así" no se preocupen, ya estoy avanzando en el nuevo capítulo, ahora sí de nuevo ... ¡GRACIAS, QUE TENGAN UNA MARAVILLOSA SEMANA!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	2. Capítulo 2: Luchando

¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por la forma en que aceptaron este fic desde el inicio, a pesar de que fue algo totalmente diferente a lo que había manejado hasta ahora. Nunca pensé que una tarde melancólica para mí y que quise plasmar en un documento, sería de su agrado y por eso les agradezco enormemente.

Ahora sí, les dejo el segundo capítulo ... ojalá que también les guste. Los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia sí ha salido de mi loca cabecita. ¡No olviden decirme qué les pareció! :D

.

.

* * *

.

**MI SECRETO**

**LUCHANDO CONTRA LOS FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**

.

* * *

.

Abro lentamente los ojos y sonrío al recordar todo lo que pasó anoche. No cabe duda de que mi esposo es un gran hombre, un ser humano perfecto por fuera y por dentro. Es guapo, atlético, tiene unos ojos azul oscuro que hipnotizan a cualquiera, además de un cabello tan negro que lo vuelve misterioso. Es justo, honesto, trabajador y muy profesional. Aparte de esto, es un gran padre: atento, cariñoso, responsable.

Se mueve un poco, pero al parecer no tiene ganas de levantarse, pues en lugar de abrir los ojos, me jala hacia él y me pega tanto como puede a su cuerpo, me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y vuelve a dormirse tranquilo… ¡Dios, sólo tú sabes lo mucho que amo a este hombre y lo feliz que soy a su lado!

Ayer nuestra pequeña y curiosa hija me hizo recordar cómo fue que yo lo conocí, así que como no tengo más sueño, me dedico a traer a mi mente esos momentos, disfrutando de la calidez que su cuerpo me regala al estar así, totalmente juntos y felices…

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

.

.

Era una mañana de primavera, cuando dos jovencitas se encontraban en la puerta de una cafetería, decidiendo si entraban o no. Bueno… en realidad una de ellas tenía muchas ganas de entrar, pero al parecer, su amiga se estaba haciendo la difícil…

_-Anda Rei, ¡vamos a entrar! ¿Qué te cuesta? Sabes que yo estoy completamente enamorada de Andrew y que si no lo veo un solo día siento que me muero… ¡Anda, anda, por favor!-, _suplicaba una chica alta, con el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta. Su piel blanca le ayudaba a enfatizar el color verde de sus ojos, que brillaban mientras hablaba.

_-¡Ay Lita, es que ya es muy tarde y si no llego, capaz que mi abuelo me mata! Sabes que él quiere que me ponga al tanto de las actividades administrativas del hospital que con tanto esfuerzo ha logrado levantar. Además, hoy contrata a los nuevos doctores y quiere que también le ayude con eso…-, _contestaba seria una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos color violeta.

_-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Es más, sólo entramos, saludo a Andrew, compramos un café y nos vamos. Te lo prometo, me bastan esos minutos para sobrevivir todo el día, ¡en serio! Pero por favor…._

_-¡Lita! ¿Por qué no sólo le dices que estás enamorada de él y ya? Sería mucho mejor a conformarte con verlo dos minutos cada día…_

_-¡Lo que pasa Rei, es que tú no comprendes que soy una chica enamorada! Pero me entenderás cuando encuentres al hombre que te quite el aliento, ¡ya verás!_

_-Lo dudo mucho Lita, cuando el amor llegue a mí, ¡capaz que ya soy una anciana! Pero está bien, te acompañaré para que veas que no soy tan incomprensiva como crees…_

Así, ambas chicas entraron a la cafetería. Mientras Lita veía enamorada a Andrew, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Rei se quedaba petrificada al ver al chico que lo acompañaba: un hombre misterioso, con una mirada llena de nostalgia y el sufrimiento marcado en todo su ser.

_-¡Rei, Rei! ¿Te encuentras bien?-, _le hablaba preocupada Lita.

_-¿Eh? Sí, yo… estoy bien, disculpen. Hola Andrew, ¿cómo estás?-, _contestó Rei sonrojada.

_-Muy bien Rei, muchas gracias. ¿Qué vas a querer el día de hoy?_

_-Yo… quiero un frappé de vainilla, por favor… _

_-¡Enseguida! Por cierto, les presento a mi amigo, Darien Chiba. Acaba de regresar de Estados Unidos y es doctor. Amigo, ellas son Lita y Rei, dos buenas amigas…_

Así, los cuatro se pusieron a platicar de una forma amena. En realidad, eran los tres, pues a pesar de que Rei intentaba llamar la atención de Darien, no lo lograba pues o le respondía con monosílabos o sólo hacía movimientos con la cabeza. Cansada y harta de la situación, Rei decidió despedirse pues a final de cuentas, sí se le había hecho tarde para reunirse con su abuelo en el hospital…

_-¡Cielos, Lita ya me voy! Es muy tarde, seguro que mi abuelo hoy sí me mata… nos vemos Andrew, un placer como siempre. Darien, espero que en algún momento de tu vida se te quite lo amargado… ¡Adiós chicos!_

Una vez en el hospital, Rei se encargaba de acomodar los contratos de los nuevos médicos que llegarían a trabajar. Los iba pasando uno por uno a la oficina de su abuelo, pero estaba tan cansada que fue por un vaso con agua, al menos para poder seguir hablando sin tener la garganta seca. Sorbió un trago y casi se ahoga cuando vio el nombre del siguiente médico: ¡Darien Chiba! Ese chico arrogante que ella había conocido horas antes, ahora trabajaría en el hospital de su abuelo…

_-Sólo espero que lo que pasó hace rato no vaya a afectar mi estadía en el hospital. O si lo prefieres, puedo buscar otro trabajo…-, _escuchó cómo le decía apenado Darien.

_-¿Eh? No, ¡para nada! Yo no puedo afectar tu trabajo sólo porque te portaste arrogante conmigo. No hay problema, no te caí bien y eso fue todo. Ahora pasa, mi abuelo te espera para que firmes tu contrato…-, _le respondió Rei algo sonrojada por lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que veía a ese hombre algo en su interior despertaba y se sentía como si estuviera volando. Darien sólo atinó a sonreír y pasó a firmar su contrato.

Los días siguientes, Rei y Darien se encontraban casi a diario, pues ambos trabajaban en el mismo sitio y sus horarios coincidían. Sin embargo, él siempre era frío y distante, a pesar de que ella trataba de ser amigable. Un día, la chica se enfrentó a él y le dijo que si no quería ser su amigo, al menos fuera lo suficiente profesional como para llevar una buena relación laboral.

Tal parece que el pelinegro reaccionó en ese momento y ante la fuerza con la que la chica lo había enfrentado, pues después de eso, comenzó a llevarse bien con Rei. A pesar de que aún no era muy expresivo, poco a poco fue sintiendo que con ella sería capaz de rehacer su vida y por fin, olvidar todo aquello que lo atormentaba.

Tres meses después de que se conocieron, Rei y Darien se comprometieron y se unieron en matrimonio. La llegada de Hotaru fue uno de los alicientes que le permitieron a Darien volver a sonreír, a pesar de que todavía su cabeza era atormentada por los fantasmas que cargaba de aquél doloroso pasado…

.

.

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

_._

_._

Me río yo sola mientras recuerdo que poco a poco ese frío corazón me dejó un espacio en él y me dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Aunque soy consciente de que quizá nunca la olvide, al menos también sé que a su manera, él nos ama a mí y a mi hija. Eso es suficiente para que mi corazón siga latiendo.

_-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Puedo saber qué le pasa a esta belleza como para que haya amanecido tan contenta y sonriente hoy?...-. _Doy un pequeño saltito al escuchar su voz, ¿desde a qué hora está despierto? ¡Claro! Olvidaba que a veces es un tramposo y finge que está dormido para que no le toque despertar a Hotaru.

_-Estaba pensando que ya era hora de que te despertaras para que vayas a despertar al pequeño demonio que llegará tarde a la escuela…-, _giro mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pues despertar a Hotaru es casi casi como si lo estuviera mandando a la guerra.

_-¡Esta me la pagará Señora Chiba!...-. _Me dice simulando estar enojado. Yo sólo me río y me acomodo nuevamente entre las cobijas, sé que van a pasar varios minutos antes de que los dos vengan y me ataquen con cosquillas. Así que más me vale disfrutar los minutos extras que me quedan con Morfeo.

Y así fue… después de una exhaustiva sesión de cosquillas en la que todos terminamos más que despeinados pero eso sí, muy contentos, mandamos a nuestra diablilla a darse una ducha y nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Nos alistamos para las actividades del día y bajamos a desayunar. No sé por qué, pero tengo la ligera sensación de que entre mi hija y mi esposo, hay una extraña complicidad… un secreto que estoy segura ninguno va a ser capaz de confesarme. Así que más vale que no intente ahondar en el tema.

_-Oye papi… ¿comerás hoy en casa?_

_-No lo sé princesa, depende de los pacientes que tenga hoy… ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial o que hagamos algo después de clases?_

_-No… bueno, sí. Lo que pasa es que la semana pasada fue el cumpleaños de Momo, pero como estaba enferma, no lo festejó y en lugar de eso, organizó una reunión y nos invitó a todos. Ella quería que fuera una pijamada pero creo que sus papás no la dejaron, entonces será una comida… ustedes saben, pizza, hamburguesas, hot dog's, dulces… Ayer se me olvidó decirles, ¿me darán permiso?...-, _nos terminó de explicar mi hija mientras sus ojitos brillaban debido a la emoción.

_-Mmm… pues por mí no hay ningún problema cielo, pero falta ver qué dice tu mami…-. _Contestó un divertido Darien al saber que me dejaba todo el peso del permiso a mí.

_-Creo que no tengo ninguna objeción en que vaya. Siempre y cuando no interfiera en tus obligaciones para mañana, pues todavía hay escuela…-, _respondí.

_-No mami, de hecho ya hice mis labores pendientes para mañana, así que ya no tengo nada qué hacer. Y si me dejan algo hoy, lo realizo en el descanso. Al fin que como ha hecho mucho frío, la maestra Mónica no nos saca al patio, así que tengo tiempo…-. _¡Vaya, esta niña sí que me sorprende! Es tan responsable como su padre…

_-Pues entonces, no se diga más, te damos permiso para que vayas. ¡Sólo con una condición!-, _esta vez fue Darien quien se puso totalmente serio. ¿Será capaz de quitarle el permiso a nuestra chiquitina?

_-¡Ay no! ¿Ahora cuál?-, _dijo Hotaru ya con sus ojitos a punto de llorar.

_-¡Que te diviertas mucho princesita!-, _¡este hombre en serio que me va a matar de un susto un día! Hasta yo creí que se iba a negar al final…

_-¡Ah, eso ni se diga! Gracias, son los mejores papis del universo… ¡Los quiero!-, _gritaba contenta nuestra hija al mismo tiempo que nos abrazaba a los dos. Corrió por sus cosas para la escuela, mientras yo terminaba de recoger todo lo que ocupamos en el desayuno. Vi a mi esposo… tan guapo, enfundado en ese traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata azul cielo… ¡Es todo un Dios y lo mejor… es mío! Con una sonrisa, me acerco a él, le doy un pequeño beso y tomo mi bolso. Veo a mi pequeña que ya llega más que feliz y les digo:

_-Ahora, ya vámonos o se nos hace tarde. Darien, ¿entonces comemos juntos?_

_-Yo supongo que sí. Creo que puedo cancelar mis citas de la tarde para que podamos ir al restaurante que tanto te gusta y de ahí, quizá nos de tiempo de pasar por el cine y después, recoger a esta pequeña duendecilla. ¿Te agrada la idea amor?...-, _me dice guiñándome un ojo. Yo leo sus verdaderas intenciones en esa mirada que me da, así que me río y le digo que sí mientras vamos hacia el auto. Al parecer, sí hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que quería darle un hermanito a Hotaru, así que pienso contribuir en la causa.

Nos subimos al auto y dejamos a la niña en la escuela. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero vi que de pronto se tensó cuando vio que mi hija saludaba alegremente a una de sus compañeritas y a su mamá… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba esa niña? ¡Ah, sí! Rini, una pequeña de cabellos rosados y extraños chonguitos en la cabeza. Mi hija la defiende de los demás niños pues por su peinado tan particular, la molestan diciéndole "conejo".

¡Un momento! Esa señora también se le quedó viendo a Darien… ¿se conocerán? No, no lo creo o de lo contrario, él ya me habría dicho. Quizá es alguna paciente. Sí, es lo más seguro y por eso se puso tenso. A él no le gusta que lo vean con su familia, pues después empiezan a hablar de las maravillas que hace como médico y eso no le agrada, pues es tan profesional que nunca ha trabajado por dinero, sino por convicción. Lo observo caminar hacia el auto me sonríe, se sube y arranca el auto.

Nos fuimos en un camino lleno de silencio, pero no es incómodo. Al contrario, por primera vez en todos los años que llevamos casados, me lleva tomada de la mano, mientras maneja. Eso me sorprende, pero igual me agrada, así que no deseo que este momento acabe; sin embargo, llegamos al hospital y él se dirige al consultorio mientras yo me voy a mi oficina. Hoy estoy más contenta que nunca.

Las horas pasaron rápido y llegó la hora de ir a recoger a Hotaru al colegio. Llamaron a la puerta de mi oficina y yo respondía afirmativamente para que entraran. Sin embargo, pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie hablara o hiciera notar su presencia, así que levanté la mirada y vi que sólo se asomaba por la puerta un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Sonreí y caminé hacia la puerta. Tomé las rosas y enseguida, mi esposo entró con una de esas sonrisas que me matan de amor.

_-Amor, ¿estás lista?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Sólo déjame guardar el archivo en el que estaba trabajando, apago la computadora y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? Toma asiento mientras tanto. Ah, ¡gracias por las rosas, están hermosas y huelen delicioso!...-, _le respondí a mi marido mientras me daba la vuelta para hacer lo que ya le había comentado. De pronto, sentí que se colocaba justo detrás de mí, me abrazó y puso su mentón en mi hombro.

_-No es nada amor, además… esas rosas podrían estar muy bellas, pero sin duda la más hermosa eres tú. Te espero…-, _me dijo rápidamente para después darme un beso en la mejilla y sentarse en la silla al frente de mi escritorio.

Guardé mi archivo, cerré todas las sesiones que tenía abiertas y apagué la computadora. Tomé mi bolsa y le avisé a mi secretaria que lo más seguro era que no regresaría en la tarde. Mi marido me tomó nuevamente de la mano y nos fuimos hacia el auto. Subimos, arrancó para emprender el camino hacia el colegio de nuestra hija y mientras, íbamos escuchando la radio. De nuevo me llevaba tomada de la mano mientras manejaba, así que mi corazón se inflaba de alegría ante el acto.

Llegamos y esta vez fui yo quien me bajé del auto para esperar a Hotaru en la entrada de la escuela. Iba caminando hacia ahí, cuando sentí que alguien se tropezó conmigo, giré el rostro para ver de quién se trataba y vi a la mujer de la mañana. Era joven, pero al parecer cargaba una gran pena pues a pesar de que su piel era muy blanca, tenía una palidez propia de alguien enfermo. Además, me llamaron mucho la atención sus ojos, pues eran de un azul comparado solamente con el mar… pero tenían una inmensa tristeza, que se notaba a través de esas ojeras.

_-¡Discúlpeme, no la vi! Con permiso…-, _me dijo apenada.

_-No se preocupe. Disculpe, ¿se siente usted bien?-, _le dije muy preocupada.

_-¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien. Gracias…_

En ese momento todo fue muy rápido, los niños salieron de la escuela con la energía totalmente recargada y me distraje con ellos… tanto que no supe en qué momento la mujer rubia que se había tropezado conmigo ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, víctima de un desmayo. Mi hija Hotaru trataba de ayudar a su amiguita Rini, pues estaba demasiado asustada al ver ahí a su madre. Corrí hasta ellas…

_-¡Hotaru, hija! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...-, _le pregunté a mi pequeña.

_-¡No lo sé mami! La señora Serena se acercó a nosotras, venía bien y Rini ya se iba con ella… pero de pronto, cerró los ojos como si algo le doliera mucho y se cayó. Ya tratamos de hablarle, pero no responde…-, _me dijo mi niña temblando por la impresión.

_-Muy bien hija, hagamos lo siguiente… supongo que tu papá ya se habrá dado cuenta de que algo pasa, pero ve al auto y dile que venga de inmediato. Mientras tanto yo me encargo de Rini y de la señora, ¿de acuerdo?..._

Mi hija rápidamente se levantó y fue en busca de su padre. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Darien ya estaba junto a mí revisando a la mamá de Rini. Me pidió que llamara a una ambulancia mientras la revisaba y trataba de despertarla. Se veía nervioso, tenso… como si… como si la conociera. La ambulancia estaba en camino, así que me acerqué para avisarle y en ese momento, mi mundo se vino abajo, pues ahora entiendo que sin querer, yo misma acerqué a mi esposo al fantasma del pasado que tantas veces él mismo se había negado a enfrentar…

_-¡Serena, Serena mi amor por favor, despierta! ¡Despierta linda, dame la oportunidad de aclarar todo, de saber por qué no me esperaste! Anda, anda cielo… ¡Reacciona!..._

Y ahí estaba yo, la madre de Hotaru y esposa de Darien Chiba siendo testigo de cómo la primera mujer a la que él amó con todo su ser, estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos y él la llamaba con desesperación, esperando que abriera los ojos y le diera una explicación…

.

.

* * *

.

Ahora sí ... si llegaron hasta acá es porque el capítulo les agradó. Ahora es momento de agradecerles nuevamente el apoyo, de verdad que con sus comentarios día con día me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ... ¡Gracias Totales! ^^

**mayilu:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! He de decirte que para mí escribir algo que no sea precisamente Serena/Darien, también es sumamente difícil, pero a final de cuentas, parte del reto que me autoimpuse y en verdad que me agrada la idea de haberte convencido, sobre todo después de haber leído tu Rw, espero no defraudarte en el proceso. ¡Saludos y de nuevo, gracias!

**Usagi brouillard:** Antes que nada, gracias por la confianza al haber leído este fic, es muy grato el hecho de que una chica tan buena en el arte de escribir, como es tu caso, me dirija esas palabras tan bellas ... sobre todo tomando en cuenta que apenas he empezado en este mundo de los fics. Ahora, espero que este segundo capítulo también te agrade, me ha costado un poco, teniendo en cuenta que soy eterna fan de la pareja Serena/Darien, pero como te dije el día que empecé este, es un reto que me puse jeje ... ¡Gracias de nuevo! Y bueno, la historia sigue. No sé cuántos capítulos sean, eso lo definiré mientras vaya escribiendo, lo que sí puedo decir es que ese sentimiento del amor recordado una noche de Luna Llena, ¡ahí sigue! jeje. ¡Saludos!

**Ross Kou:** ¡Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! En serio que no sé qué haría sin ustedes ... y bueno, respecto a lo de la tristeza, digamos que un sentimiento que traía "atorado" ese día salió a flote y bueeenooo ... de ahí surgió este fic, que espero siga gustándoles jeje. Y bueno, no te aseguro que el esposo de Serena sea Seiya, pues aún no defino muy bien quién será el desafortunado muajajaaaaaa ... pero no sé, igual y tiene participación especial mi querida Lady Kou. ¡Saludos! Y gracias también porque sin querer, me hiciste darme cuenta que en el resumen, debo poner que es un U/A jiji ... ¡Abrazos, yo también te quiero mucho!

**mademoisellerousseau:** ¡Hola! Pues muchas gracias por la confianza al haber seguido el primer capítulo hasta el final, eso es un gran aliciente para mí. Espero que el nuevo capítulo también te agrade, pues como bien dices, a veces idealizamos a una persona pensando que es "el amor de nuestra vida", sin darnos cuenta de que quizá nuestro destino no era estar a su lado. Por ahora, puedo adelantarte que Darien sí ama a Rei -razón por la que puedes estar segura de que este fic será Darien/Rei hasta el último de sus capítulos-, pero como en toda historia, debe haber un proceso en el cual él se de cuenta de lo que tiene, así que espero que te siga gustando. ¡Gracias de nuevo, espero tu opinión de este capítulo!

**minisvenus:** Jejeje ... ¡Gracias por el tomatazo! Eso de saber que al menos la historia te enganchó y saboreas el hecho de que se recuerden aunque no estén juntos, ¡me agrada! Creo que mi parte malvada también lo disfruta jiji ... Y bueno, he de decirte que para mí también es difícil escribir algo que no tenga que ver con la que también es mi pareja favorita, pero me alegra que haya superado el primer paso de mi reto, espero este nuevo capítulo también te agrade, en serio que eso sería otro gran aliciente. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Gracias amiga por la confianza y lamento mucho haberte sacado la lagrimita traicionera, sobre todo porque bueno ... tú sabes, el contexto de la historia es lo que yo me imagino también dentro de algunos años. Ese amor inolvidable, al cual ansías ver con toda tu alma, aunque sea sólo para darte cuenta de que sin ti, logró ser feliz aún cuando lo sigas recordando (triste historia que ya una vez comprobé y terminó por dejarme en el suelo). Pero en fin, espero que este segundo capítulo también te agrade y al menos ya no te haga llorar. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad que tu amistad ha llegado en un momento importante! Saludos, abrazos y aún te debo el capi de la otra historia, ¡ya mero, ya mero! jeje. ¡Te quiero muchote!

**Genddrene:** ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo! No sabes cuánto lo valoro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es algo que se sale totalmente de lo que hasta ahora, había escrito .. pero bien dicen por ahí que algo puede ser difícil, pero imposible jamás, así que sigo adelante en esto, espero no defraudarlas. ¡Saludos y muchas gracias! Espero tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo!

**criztal:** ¡Gracias por esa confianza! Sobre todo por el hecho de que no es un fic Serena/Darien ... es padre saber que te agradan mis locuras y en efecto, ¡este fic tiene aún más por delante! Y respecto al otro, ya merito les subo nuevo capítulo, así que no desesperes. Yo también te quiero amiga y de nuevo, gracias por ese apoyo y confianza. ¡Saludos!

**Cherryhino:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Y sí, es un poco injusto pero te adelanto, que a veces tenemos que pasar por situaciones difíciles para poder valorar lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor y eso precisamente es lo que le sucederá a Darien, ¡así que espero que sigas leyendo este fic que aún tiene mucho por delante! Gracias por el apoyo, te mando abrazos y espero tu opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo ...

**matildechiba:** Jajaja, me hiciste reír con eso de la inteligencia de Hotaru teniendo ese papá ... jajaja, en cierta parte es verdad, ¡así hasta yo! Aunque la verdad, mataría por estar mejor en el lugar de Rei jiji ... Y bueno, quise hacer algo diferente, que saliera de Darien/Serena, es algo así como un reto, así que espero que te siga agradando y si no, ya sabes ... ¡Nomás me dices! Te mando muchos saludos, gracias de nuevo por todo tu apoyo ... ¡Abrazos!

**TsukinoDiamante:** Jeje yo tampoco sé cómo sería si Darien quisiera dejar a Rei por perseguir un amor del pasado. Lo que sí sé es que pasará por varias pruebas antes de que valore lo que tiene, así que no te angusties ... quizá ambos sufran, pero es parte de la vida y de aprender a cerrar esos ciclos que uno a veces por necedad o necesidad, no queremos dejar. Espero que te siga gustando este fic, ¡gracias por el apoyo! No olvides decirme qué te pareció este capítulo ... ¡Saludos!

.

¡Gracias por todo ... por los Review's, las alertas, los favoritos! A todas y todos, gracias por leer. Aunque sea de forma anónima, yo sé que están apoyando esta locura y también lo agradezco ... Ya saben, no olviden decirme qué les pareció el capítulo, cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario o "tomatazo", será bien recibido, como siempre se los he dicho. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias, gracias, gracias ...

.

**d(n_n)b**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¡Soy una maldita bestia!

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, poco a poco la historia se va enlazando y ya estamos a punto de saber por qué Serena no esperó a Darien ... ¿Qué pasará? Espero que les agrade este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Ya, ya les dejo el capítulo ... sólo que me faltó mencionar que los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi loca cabecita ... ¡ahora sí!

.

.

* * *

.

**MI SECRETO**

**¡SOY UNA MALDITA BESTIA!**

.

* * *

.

Estoy en mi oficina con la mirada perdida hacia la nada. Ha sido una mañana realmente larga, estresante y más complicada de lo que pude haber imaginado. Mis negocios marchan bien, pero no como debería de ser y eso aunado al mal humor que últimamente me cargo, siento que me está llevando el demonio. Podría decir que la culpa es de ella, de lo único que está en mi vida sin que realmente me pertenezca…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede amarme como yo? Me conformaría con que me diera tan sólo un poco del amor que yo sé que aún guarda por ese… ¡Soy un imbécil! Ni con las artimañas que llevé a cabo hace tantos años, he logrado que ella lo olvide. Menos mal que él está en Estados Unidos, de lo contrario todos mis planes se vendrían abajo…

Me obligo a salir de mis pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta de mi oficina. Doy permiso para que puedan entrar y fijo la mirada en los documentos que tengo en mis manos desde hace rato, a los cuales no les he puesto el más mínimo ápice de atención. Me quedo esperando a que hablen pero no dicen nada, así que levanto la mirada y veo que ahí está ella, enfundada en un vestido negro que tiene un gran escote y que además no deja nada a la imaginación debido a lo corto que es…

¿Ahora qué diantres quiere? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que con esa voz chillona y su exceso de maquillaje jamás va a lograr captar mi atención? ¡Já! Como si de verdad en algún momento se pudiera lograr comparar con mi esposa. La veo a los ojos y noto su deseo, las ganas que tiene de mí. Me río de la forma en la que sé que ella no va a ser capaz de controlarse y le digo:

_-¿Ahora qué quieres Esmeralda?_

_-¡Huy, qué genio! Cariño, se nota que la cosita estúpida que tienes por esposa no te tiene muy bien atendido que digamos…-; _responde mientras se acerca a mí no sin antes cerrar la puerta y ponerle el seguro. Está loca si cree que vamos a repetir lo que una noche de copas y mi frustración provocaron la otra noche.

_-¡Te equivocas! Mi mujer nunca se va a comparar con una… cualquiera como tú. Esmeralda, recuerda que hay algo a lo que le llamamos "clase" y tú querida, no la tienes…-, _veo cómo se pone tensa ante mis palabras pero al parecer, no le molesta pues sigue avanzando hacia mí con un caminar sensual y pausado. Llega a mí y me dice en el oído:

_-Eso no lo dijiste la otra noche. Es más, que yo recuerde… en ningún momento escuche que te quejaras precisamente por mi falta de clase…-. _¡Vaya, esta mujer sí que está demente! Me empuja en la silla de mi escritorio y después, se sienta sobre mí. No me resisto, a final de cuentas soy hombre, tengo necesidades y en este mismo momento, estoy pensando que un poco de sexo me ayudará a desestresar y a pensar con mayor claridad.

Esmeralda me besa con fervor y pasión. Sé que ella no me ama, sólo está encaprichada conmigo gracias a mi posición económica, mi apariencia y el hecho de que ante los demás aparezca como el esposo abnegado que es muy feliz con su familia. Nada más lejos de mi realidad, pero a pesar de que soy de lo peor, lo único que me da consuelo en esta vida es saber que tengo una hermosa hija a la cual considero mi tesoro más preciado.

Obviamente yo tampoco tengo ningún tipo de lazo sentimental hacia Esmeralda. La verdad, la vez pasada que estaba ebrio, necesitaba a alguien con quien pudiera descargarme y en ella encontré la vía idónea. Y bueno, finalmente hoy la uso para lo mismo y además, para librarme un poco de la culpa que me invade y me corroe por dentro debido a lo que hice anoche…

Le tomo por la cintura y ella a su vez, rodea la mía con sus piernas. Me levanto de la silla y mientras nos seguimos besando apasionadamente, con una mano la sostengo para que no se vaya a caer, en tanto con la otra mano tiro todas las cosas que están encima del escritorio. Nuestras lenguas siguen danzando apasionadamente, simulando el acto que estamos a unos cuantos pasos de consumar.

La separó de mí sólo hasta que siento que me hace falta un poco de aire, pero para compensarla, busco poco a poco el cierre del vestido y lo bajo lentamente. Cuando descubrí por completo sus senos, comienzo a lamerlos y a besarlos, dejando en cada uno de ellos, la prueba de mi boca húmeda y ardiente. Ella comienza a gemir alocadamente y me toma por la nuca, acercando más mi rostro a sus pechos…

La acuesto sobre el escritorio y ahora con mis manos que antes estaban entretenidas en su cintura, comienzo a acariciar sus piernas en toda su extensión. A estas alturas, he logrado sacar el diminuto vestido que ya está en el suelo, así que me apresuro a tomar el borde de la tanga que lleva y en mi desesperación, lo rompo como si fuera un salvaje. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero ella ya hizo su trabajo quitándome de golpe toda la ropa. Me dispongo a penetrarla, pues ya está más que lista para mí, hasta que…

_-¡Diamante, Diamante! Abre la jodida puerta en este preciso instante…-; _escucho la voz amenazante y alterada de mi hermano Zafiro. ¡Maldita sea! ¿No pudo esperar un poco más para venir a molestar? Me quito de encima de Esmeralda y en voz baja, le digo:

_-¡Bájate del escritorio y vístete, rápido!_

_-¡Vamos cariño!... ¿Olvidas que acabas de destrozar mi ropa interior?-. _Responde con burla, con la cara sonrojada debido a la excitación y más que despeinada. Yo sólo atino a darle una mirada furiosa mientras me visto.

_-¡Black… o me abres en este momento o tiro la maldita puerta!_

_-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Mierda, espera un jodido segundo!-. _Grito, tratando de poner en orden todo el lío que había ya para ese momento en mi oficina.

_-¡Te doy un minuto solamente Diamante! Se trata de Serena idiota, ¡apresúrate!_

En cuanto escucho ese nombre me tenso por completo. Sólo espero que la estúpida de mi esposa no se haya quejado de lo que pasó anoche con Mina, mi cuñada. O de lo contrario, no voy a responder de mí. Y de nada valdrá que mi hermano venga a regalarme otro de sus grandes sermones.

Termino de recoger todo y de vestirme y ayudo a Esmeralda para que acabe. Me doy otra pasada para alisarme el traje y el cabello, para después tomar a aquella mujer del brazo tan bruscamente que comenzó a quejarse. Quito el seguro de la puerta, la abro y finalmente la empujo fuera de mi oficina, ante la mirada de reproche de mi hermano.

_-¡¿Qué diablos hacías Diamante?-, _como si no fuera obvio.

_-¡Qué te importa! Mejor dime, ¿qué diantres quieres?-, _le respondo malhumorado mientras camino de vuelta a mi silla detrás del escritorio. Aún me siento agitado, así que lo que menos quiero es que el idiota de mi hermano lo note.

_-Mina me acaba de llamar, Serena…-, _dice con un tono de preocupación.

_-¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa con Serena? ¡Habla, con un carajo!_

_-Rini le llamó a mi esposa para decirle que Serena está en el hospital… ¿Ahora qué carajos le hiciste diamante?-, _me levanta como dos octavas la voz. ¿Que qué le hice? ¡Nada! O al menos eso espero…

_-¿Qué carajos le voy a hacer Zafiro? ¡Por Dios, es mi esposa!_

_-¡Más te vale Diamante! Ya te he dicho que Serena es tu esposa, no tu esclava y mucho menos una persona que merezca que le hagas daño. Pero antes de que te diga más, mejor vayamos al hospital. Mina ya debe estar allá esperándonos…-, _dice mientras se dirige de nuevo a la salida para que lo siga.

Mientras me pongo mi saco, algo se me viene a la mente y realmente me preocupa, mi hija. Así que me decido a preguntarle mientras vamos caminando: _-¿Cómo fue que Rini pudo llamarle a Mina? ¿Dónde está mi pequeñita?_

_-Al parecer la mamá de una de sus amigas las ayudó y la está cuidando mientras un familiar llega al hospital…-, _responde Zafiro mientras nos subimos en el elevador y pulsa el botón para que lleguemos al estacionamiento.

_-¿La mamá de una amiga de mi hija?_

_-Así es. Según me dijo Mina, Rini le dijo que Serena se desmayó a la salida del colegio y por fortuna, el papá de su amiga la ayudó mientras llegaba la ambulancia porque es médico. Me imagino que en el hospital él también la está atendiendo…-, _bien. Al menos mi princesita no se quedó sola, aunque conociéndola debe estar muy asustada.

Me sigue dando explicaciones, pero a estas alturas ya ni siquiera le estoy haciendo caso pues sólo están en mi mente las imágenes de anoche y yo me maldigo una y otra vez en silencio… ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Acaso en vez de un ser humano soy una maldita bestia? ¿Cómo llegué hasta este punto si yo no era así? ¡Maldita sea! Sí, ahora sé que toda la culpa es de ése imbécil. Debí haberme deshecho de él cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Nos subimos a mi auto, pero como iba realmente fuera de mí mismo, Zafiro decidió que lo mejor era que él tomara el volante. Mi mente viaja hacia los rincones más insospechados de mis recuerdos, cuando yo era aquél muchacho noble, divertido, honesto, con ideales y metas. Y de pronto, recuerdo el día en que mi vida cambió, aquél instante en el que me enamoré de la novia del que en ese entonces yo consideraba mí mejor amigo, mi hermano; aquél que siempre tuvo todo lo que yo no: Serena…

.

.

_**Flash Back…**_

_._

_._

Eran las tres de la tarde de un viernes en la Universidad más reconocida de la ciudad. La jornada ya había llegado a su fin y todos los alumnos se encontraban eufóricos, pues planeaban lo que harían en la noche. Dos jóvenes amigos caminaban hacia la salida, uno de ellos era estudiante de Medicina, mientras que el otro estudiaba Arquitectura. Eran dos de los chicos más populares, pues eran muy atractivos para las mujeres, además de caballerosos e inteligentes. Sin embargo uno de ellos tenía un defecto: una novia que hasta ese día nadie conocía.

Los dos bromeaban con respecto a diversos temas. De pronto, se detuvieron para observar algo inusual en la entrada de la Universidad: un grupo de muchachos estaba alrededor de una guapa jovencita y aunque no alcanzaban a verle el rostro, sabían que era una mujer realmente bella, sobre todo al ver a sus compañeros amontonados y diciendo una gran variedad de piropos.

_-¡Mira Darien! creo que el próximo semestre tendremos carne fresca… ¡Vamos, que esa chica obviamente debe estar a nuestros pies antes de que entre a la Universidad!-, _dijo Diamante. Medía un metro ochenta y cinco, cabello platinado, largo y lacio; tenía ojos grises que hacían que su mirada se viera fría pero atractiva, además de la piel muy blanca. Su cuerpo no era tan llamativo como el de su amigo, pero tampoco le hacía falta nada. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa blanca de manga corta con los primeros botones desabrochados, con zapatos y cinturón de color negro. En las manos llevaba un maletín y un porta planos.

_-Diamante, sabes que a mí no me importan ese tipo de cosas. Yo estoy más que enamorado y no tengo el más mínimo interés en dejar a mi pequeña. ¿Sabes? Creo que sólo porque ella es menor que yo, esperaré un poco pero la verdad de todo es que, ¡ya me quiero casar!-. _Le dijo el otro muchacho de un metro noventa de estatura, piel morena clara, cuerpo totalmente atlético, cabello negro y unos ojos azules comparados sólo con el lado más profundo del mar. Él iba vestido con un pantalón beige, camisa rosa con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Zapatos y cinturón cafés. Usaba gafas, cuyo armazón de pasta lo hacían verse intelectual, además de enmarcar perfecto la profundidad de su mirada. Llevaba una bata blanca y una carpeta en la mano.

_-¡Ay Chiba! No me digas esas cosas por Dios. ¡Eres joven! ¿Cómo ya tan pronto piensas en matrimonio? ¡Eso es casi un suicidio!-,_ decía Diamante mientras se acercaban más al tumulto…

_-¡Por supuesto que no es un suicidio! Es que si conocieras a mi pequeña, seguro que hasta tú terminabas enamorado de ella… es tan… tan… ¡Serena!_

_-¿Serena?-, _preguntó Diamante confundido.

_-¡Espera un momento!-, _le dijo Darien alterado mientras se acercaba a la chica que causaba todo el tumulto. Era una muchacha realmente bella, de un metro sesenta y cinco, cabello rubio que caía como cascada hasta su cintura. Tenía la piel muy blanca, pero eso resaltaba perfectamente los grandes y hermosos ojos azules que poseía. Al parecer era estudiante de preparatoria, pues llevaba uniforme. Estaba extremadamente sonrojada por todas las cosas que los estudiantes le estaban diciendo.

_-¡Darien!-, _corrió y abrazó efusivamente a Darien, quien seguía anonadado.

_-¿Serena, qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?-, _le dijo a la rubia mientras le plantaba un beso en el tope de la cabeza y correspondía al abrazo. Después, se dio cuenta de que los demás muchachos seguían alrededor de la rubia y les gritó: _-¡¿Y ustedes que siguen haciendo aquí? ¡Largo! Y como los vuelva a ver ponerle siquiera un ojo encima a esta chica, les irá peor… ¿Qué no me oyeron? ¡Largo!_

_-¿Pero Darien… qué sucede?-, _dijo Diamante que se acercó en ese momento. Viendo sorprendido la escena que ahí se había suscitado.

_-Nada fuera de lo normal hermano. Simplemente que esta cabeza de chorlito vino a darme una visita sorpresa y esos osaron posar su cochina mirada sobre ella…-, _respondió Darien aún con signos de alteración. La rubia se soltó de su abrazo y enarcando una ceja le dijo:

_-¿Y a ti quién te dijo Darien Chiba que yo, Serena Tsukino vino a buscarte, eh?_

_-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces, qué haces aquí pequeña?_

_-Pues vine a ver la Universidad. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo ya termino el próximo año la preparatoria y me han dejado de tarea visitar las Universidades para ver qué carrera quiero estudiar. ¡Así que el equivocado eres tú, arrogante!-, _dijo con movimientos tan simpáticos que provocaron que Diamante estallara en carcajadas y Serena se pusiera roja. Darien frunció el seño, pero como no soportaba que molestaran a su novia, le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo para que dejara de reírse.

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento de verdad! Darien, ¿esta simpática y hermosa chica es tu novia?-, _dijo finalmente Diamante.

Darien se aclaró la garganta, tomó la mano de Serena y le dijo orgullosamente: _-¡Así es Diamante! Esta hermosa mujercita es mi querida y amada novia. Serena Tsukino, te presento a mi mejor amigo, ¡que digo amigo! A mi hermano Diamante Black…_

_-Mucho gusto Diamante, como eres amigo de Darien, te pido que me consideres también como una de tus mejores amigas…_

_-¡Por supuesto Serena! Igualmente, mucho gusto…-, _dijo el platinado mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica. Sin embargo, por algún motivo alejado de cualquier razonamiento, desde ese momento Serena se quedó en la mente de Diamante más de lo que él mismo hubiese querido…

.

.

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

_._

_._

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si con eso pusiera los recuerdos en su lugar. Me doy cuenta de que ya estamos entrando al estacionamiento del hospital y comienzo a sentir un enorme miedo… ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando todo mundo se entere de lo que pasó? Si tan sólo no me hubiera salido de mis cabales, esto quizá no estaría sucediendo, pero mi razón se pierde cuando me doy cuenta de que Serena sigue pensando en él… ¡¿Por qué? Yo podría bajarle hasta la Luna si es que ella así me lo pide.

Entramos al hospital y comenzamos a buscar a Mina y a mi hija. Zafiro le marca a su celular y le dicen que están en la sala de urgencias, pues aún siguen revisando a Serena; nos dirigimos hacia el lugar y encontré a mi hija sentada junto a otra pequeñita de cabello negro, al parecer es de su edad. Al lado de las niñas está Mina con una mujer también de cabello negro largo y muy lacio. Supongo que fueron quienes ayudaron a mi esposa, así que en cuanto tenga oportunidad se los agradeceré.

Me acerco e inmediatamente mi pequeña Rini se lanza a mis brazos y comienza a llorar… ¡Diablos! Está tan asustada. Trato de tranquilizarla mientras escucho lo que me relata en medio de su llanto, todo esto me está confundiendo demasiado. De pronto, veo que Mina, la otra mujer y Zafiro ven esperanzadamente a alguien. Me imagino que es el médico que atendió a Serena, así que dejo a mi princesa en el suelo y me giro para preguntarle sobre el estado de mi mujer.

Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que están viendo: ¡El médico que atendió a mi esposa es Darien Chiba! ¿Cuándo, cómo, por qué regresó? Acaso… ¿acaso Serena ya sabía la verdad? ¡Ahora entiendo muchas cosas!

Lo siguiente fue realmente rápido y ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que él ya estaba encima de mí golpeándome como lo que soy, el más vil de los hombres. Seguramente ya sabe el diagnóstico y compruebo mi hipótesis cuando entre cada golpe que me daba, me gritaba:

_-¡Eres un maldito Diamante Black! ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu esposa? ¿Cómo animal? ¡Aún cuando sabes que está embarazada!_

¡Un momento! ¿Embarazada? ¿Acaba de decir que Serena está otra vez embarazada? No, yo no tenía la menor idea de eso… ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? Ni siquiera haré el intento de defenderme porque sí, ahora he comprobado que el muchacho gentil que una vez fui, ha muerto y dejó sólo un animal. Es en este momento en el que me doy cuenta de que en efecto… ¡Soy una maldita bestia!

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá, es porque les gustó el capítulo jeje ... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! En verdad que me agrada que sigan esta historia y el loco transcurso que está llevando ... ¡Gracias totales! ^^

**Nikitha Chiba:** En efecto, el tonto de Darien podría ser capaz de dejar todo lo que ha construido por estar persiguiendo algo que ya perdió hace mucho. Aunque bueno, quizá lo que necesita es darse cuenta de que ese capítulo de su vida específicamente, ya se acabó. El siguiente capítulo será el punto de vista de Serena, a ver qué fue lo que sucedió. ¡Saludos, muchas gracias por leer! ^^

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras amiga! Y sí, sé perfecto de lo que hablas cuando mencionas la angustia que causa el querer saber qué ha sido de la persona a la que uno ama, pero qué se le puede hacer. Así es el destino de cruel en ocasiones. Espero que este capítulo te agrade, me imagino que ahora en lugar de quedar triste, te voy a dejar enojada jiji ... ¡Disculpas anticipadas! También te quiero, te mando abrazos y saludotes... ¡Gracias!

**matildechiba:** ¡Así es! Qué cruel que Rei se haya dado cuenta de que otra persona sigue en la mente de su esposo y bueno, comprobamos que el destino a veces es así, y si no cerramos un círculo correctamente, se encarga de hacerlo por nosotros. En este caso, Darien volvió a saber de Serena porque su hija es amiga de Rini ... ¡Vaya giros de la vida! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, en el siguiente ya sabremos qué sucede por parte de Serena. Espero tu comentario de este capítulo, ¡gracias por leer, te mando muchos abrazos!

**Ross Kou:** ¡Amiga! Perdón por dejarte con lagrimita estilo Remi, pero es que es necesario para que el sonso de Darien se de cuenta de que lo mejor es que siga adelante, que valore lo que tiene y por fin deje el pasado en paz. Ahora, como bien dices, Rei lo ama infinitamente a pesar de que sabe que en la mente de él hay alguien más pero ... ¿En verdad será amor lo que Darien siente por Serena? ¿No será que sólo tiene "la espinita" de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue? Bueno, el siguiente capítulo viene con el punto de vista de Serena y ya supimos un poquito de lo mucho que ha sufrido. Bueno amiga, espero que te guste el capítulo y que al regreso de tus vacaciones me digas qué te pareció. También te quiero mucho, ¡te mando un montón de abrazos! ¡Gracias! :)

**Tsukino Diamante:** ¡Pero por supuesto! Ya empecé a ller tu fic y me ha encantado, sólo dame un poco de chance porque entre algunos trámites de la Universidad y otros pendientes, ando medio corta de tiempo pero, pronto tendrás por ahí mi Rw. Ahora, puedo asegurarte que todos los personajes sufrirán (quizá Diamante no mucho) pero a final de cuentas, van a encontrar su felicidad, no como la esperaban pero se van a dar cuenta de que lo que tienen es más que suficiente. ¡Gracias infinitas por leer! Te mando muchos abrazos, espero ver tu opinión de este capítulo.

**smfanatic:** ¡Amiga, gracias por leer! Y bueno, a mí también me costó mucho trabajo escribir el capítulo anterior, sobre todo porque a mí tampoco me gustaría ver cómo la persona que amo le dice esas cosas a otra. Pero... ¡todo tiene una razón de ser en esta historia! Ya en el próximo capítulo veremos el punto de vista de Serena y algo de lo que pasó para que no lo esperara, pero como pudiste darte cuenta, Diamante es el culpable de eso (¬¬'). Espero que también te guste este capítulo, ¡te mando abrazos y gracias infinitas por el apoyo! ^^

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado y que no te vayan a defraudar. No olvides decirme qué te pareció este capítulo. Nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias!

**criztal:** ¡Amiga! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y puedo decirte que sí, Serena y Darien van a tener la oportunidad de cerrar ese círculo que por una u otra circunstancia, la vida no les dio chance. Aunque no puedo prometerte una reconciliación entre ellos, ya que ambos tienen una familia que bien o mal, merecen respetar (aunque creo que con este capítulo quedó más que claro que el esposo de Serena no se merece nada). En fin, me agrada mucho que te esté gustando la historia, no olvides decirme qué te pareció este capítulo y además, ¿cuándo actualizas? ¡Me tienes al borde de un colapso esperando ver más celos de Darien! jeje... ¡Abrazos, cuídate! :D

.

Una vez que he respondido a sus bellas palabras, por ahora me despido. ¡Nos leemos y muchas gracias por leer! No olviden decirme qué les pareció el capítulo, recuerden que cualquier comentario, sugerencia o "tomatazo" es bien recibido ... ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! Que tengan un gran domingo, les mando abrazos desde una fría y lluviosa Ciudad de México ...

.

**d(n_n)b**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más. En esta ocasión sabremos un poco más acerca de lo que fue de la vida de Serena. Pronto sabremos qué fue lo que pasó cuando se desmayó y Darien la ayudó perooo ... ¡Eso es más adelante! jeje. Por ahora les dejo este, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo que me han brindado ... ¡Son geniales!

Ahora sí, sólo les digo que los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía...

.

.

* * *

.

**MI SECRETO**

**¿CÓMO LLEGUÉ HASTA AQUÍ?**

****.

* * *

.

Un nuevo día ha llegado y tal parece que el clima invernal no es mi mejor aliado. Anoche, después de una fuerte discusión con mi esposo, el dolor me llevó al fondo de mis recuerdos y me permitió soñar contigo, con tus besos, con tus caricias, con esa primera y única vez que estuvimos juntos y que vimos el amanecer abrazados, sintiendo que si el mundo se acababa en ese instante, nada más importaba. Pero ahora… ahora mi vida es un verdadero infierno. Lo único que me ayuda a no querer mandar todo al demonio es mi hija, la niña que tantas veces he imaginado como si fuera tuya.

Me muevo con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber roto ese juramento que te hice el día que te marchaste. Fui una tonta, lo sé. Pero es que el miedo de no tenerte cerca, la inseguridad de no saber si tú te acordabas de mí, todo eso me llevó por un camino equivocado. Pero eso ahora no tiene mucho caso, pues tú has hecho tu vida, yo he hecho la mía y las excusas no tienen lugar ahora, como tampoco lo tiene el arrepentimiento, o pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.

¡Maldita sea! Otra vez tiene su brazo en mi cintura. Como si de esa forma pudiera borrar las huellas de todo lo que me hizo anoche o quizá sienta que de este modo, podrá tenerme como su prisionera por siempre. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido y sí, ya sé que es por mi culpa pero aún así, los errores que cometemos en la vida no deberían de pagarse tan caro. A veces pienso que el destino de verdad es muy cruel y que se ha ensañado conmigo por la cantidad de estupideces que he hecho en mi vida.

Ya intenté zafarme demasiadas veces y no me puedo soltar, todo mi cuerpo me duele, sobre todo el abdomen y el muy imbécil sigue profundamente dormido. Siempre sabe cómo retenerme a su lado, cómo evitar que mi pequeña se dé cuenta de las cosas que me hace… _"No soy un idiota Serena, un buen marido sabe cómo castigar a su mujer…"; _y vaya que me he dado cuenta de eso. Los golpes no sólo han sido físicos, también han sido menos me reconforta el saber que con Rini no es el animal que es conmigo, al contrario, es un padre dulce y tierno, entregado por completo a nuestra niña.

Resignada, decido quedarme inmóvil, a fin de cuentas el torbellino que tengo por hija, no va a tardar en aparecer por esa puerta para recordarme que tiene que ir a la escuela. Está tremendamente emocionada porque por fin ha encontrado a una verdadera amiga, que la defiende de quienes la molestan y la hace ser un poco más fuerte día con día. Si tan sólo hace años yo no hubiera sido tan débil…

.

.

_**Flash Back…**_

_._

_._

Era un día de primavera, el sol resplandeciente había aparecido y un hombre veía fijamente hacia los aviones que estaban a punto de despegar. Tenía un portafolios en sus manos, pues sus maletas ya las había registrado y suponía ya estaban en el avión que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino. Sólo pensaba en ella, en su novia, una niña que poco a poco le demostraba que se convertía en una gran mujer.

De pronto, sintió cómo alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a él, giró la cabeza y la vio a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, con la cabeza agachada y al parecer, resistiendo el impulso a llorar, pues apretaba sus labios al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo con sus puños. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería dejarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el futuro que él había imaginado a su lado.

_-Serena… creí que no ibas a venir porque tenías clases…_

_-Te estaré esperando…-, _le dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te estaré esperando Darien, siempre te estaré esperando…_

_-Serena… yo…-, _se calló a sí mismo al ver que ella ya estaba llorando. Esperó pacientemente a que la jovencita se calmara y hablara otra vez. No podría forzarla, pues sabía de antemano que esa situación sería sumamente difícil para ambos.

_-¡Ay, qué pena! Vine hasta aquí para despedirte con una sonrisa y ve lo que hago, me pongo a llorar como tonta. De cualquier modo Darien, sólo quiero que sepas que siempre te esperaré porque tú eres el hombre al que más amo en este mundo. Eres el único para mí. No importa a dónde o por cuánto tiempo te vayas, yo siempre pensaré en ti…_

_-Serena. Quizá esté muy ocupado como para hablarte seguido o escribirte a diario pero… sabes que también voy a estar pensando en ti. No importa la distancia que nos separe, te juro que a mi regreso estaremos juntos y no pasará mucho tiempo para que seas mi esposa. Te amo Serena, ¡te amo con toda la fuerza que tiene mi corazón! Jamás lo dudes, ni siquiera por un segundo…-,_ le decía el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Ella sólo le correspondió el abrazo dejando fluir sus lágrimas.

_-Darien, yo también te amo. Y te juro que estaré esperando ansiosa el día de tu regreso, no importa si es dentro de un año o dos, o diez… siempre estaré esperando por ti, sólo prométeme que no me olvidarás, que siempre llevarás en tu corazón a esta niña que se hizo mujer en tus brazos, como yo siempre llevaré al hombre que me dio la confianza para dar el mayor paso hacia la madurez… ¡Por favor Darien, por favor promételo!_

_-¡Te lo juro! ¿Te confieso algo? La verdad, no sabía si vendrías o no, pero en mi corazón conservaba la esperanza de verte antes de partir, así que te traje un pequeño obsequio…-, _le dijo mientras metía una de sus manos en la bolsa de su saco. _–Toma, por favor abre esta cajita…-,_ le extendió una cajita de terciopelo color de rosa. Ella la tomó con sus manos temblorosas y la abrió, sonriendo enormemente al ver qué contenía.

_-¡Darien! Esto… Esto, ¿qué significa?_

_-Permíteme…-, _le quitó la cajita de las manos y con cuidado sacó un anillo de plata que tenía una pequeña piedra en forma de corazón, rodeada por finas líneas también de plata. Se arrodilló frente a ella y con una sonrisa le dijo:

_-Esto significa la promesa que yo te hago de que a mi regreso, quiero hacer mi vida a tu lado, amanecer contigo entre mis brazos, salir a trabajar y llegar a casa encontrándote a ti, contarte mis problemas y que tú me cuentes los tuyos, salir de paseo los fines de semana, tener hijos, ¡muchos hijos! Además, hacerte mi mujer las veces que creamos necesarias y al final, dormirnos para empezar un nuevo día juntos… Serena, ¿te gustaría convertirte en mi esposa? ¿Querrías estar al lado de este hombre para siempre?_

Ella lo ayudó a incorporarse mientras asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza y lloraba a rienda suelta. Lo abrazó y sonriendo, se puso de puntillas para poder darle un beso, un largo, apasionado y ansiado beso. El último que le daría en toda su vida.

.

.

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

_._

_._

Han pasado más de diez minutos llenos de recuerdos y el reloj despertador me indica que son las seis treinta de la mañana. Me muevo ahora con más fuerza, sin importarme si de nuevo la bestia desata su furia contra mí. Después de todo, debo ir a despertar a mi hija ya que al parecer, sacó la vieja costumbre de su madre de quedarse dormida y llegar tarde a la escuela. Además, debo preparar un almuerzo para dos personas, pues ayer me dijo que su amiga le propuso que llevaran doble ración para poder compartirla.

Él por fin se mueve, al parecer ya se dio cuenta de que desperté. ¡Cómo me gustaría ser más fuerte y poder dejarlo! Pero no. No le puedo negar la felicidad a mi hija. Ella lo quiere demasiado y mientras no se dé cuenta de lo que sucede, yo seguiré fingiendo. Me reconforta saber que piensa que somos felices, muy felices… ¡Si supiera!

¡No puede ser! El muy idiota ya se volvió a dormir. ¡Maldición, tendré que despertarlo! Me giro lentamente aún con su mano en mi cintura y con cuidado, empiezo a moverlo. ¡Dios, que no se enoje, que no se enoje por favor!

_-Diamante, Diamante… por favor despiértate, debo ir a despertar a Rini para que vaya al colegio, ya es un poco tarde…-, _trato de hablarle pausadamente y en voz baja, no quiero desatar su furia cuando sé que mi hija aún duerme.

_-¿¡Qué diablos quieres Serena! ¿Acaso eres tonta o qué? ¿No sabes que me molesta demasiado que me despiertes? Además, mi hija tiene a Luna para que la atienda, le pago para eso, ¿no? Así que, ¡cállate y vuelve a dormir!-; _me dice agarrándome más fuerte. ¡Diablos! Debo pensar en algo, debo pensar en algo…

_-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya es hora de que se levanten! ¡Vamos, vamos, arriba! ¡Mamá, llegaré tarde a la escuela otra vez!-, _gracias al cielo mi hija aparece en escena. Se ve tan tierna toda despeinada y con su pijama rosa de franela estampada con conejitos blancos. Como lo sospeché: viene hecha un torbellino y con sólo una pantufla.

Diamante abre los ojos ipso facto, sé que Rini es su adoración y al menos, me siento tranquila al saber que a ella no le hará daño. Cambia ese rostro duro y frío que me da a mí por uno que tiene una gran sonrisa…

_-¡Princesa, buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneció? Su padre muy bien y le agradece su atención al preguntarle…-, _le dice mientras ella se sube a la cama medio sonrojada. Sin duda ya se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera nos saludó.

_-Lo siento, buenos días papi. Buenos días mami… pero es que me quedé dormida y la maestra Mónica ya me advirtió que si volvía a llegar tarde, ¡ahora sí me sacaba al pasillo para que todo mundo se enterara! Mami, ¡ayúdame para que no me pase eso!-, _termina diciéndome con un gracioso pucherito que me alegra el día. Sí, a pesar de todo, ella es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en este matrimonio.

_-¿Con que te quedaste dormida, eh? Mmm… no cabe duda de que mi niña es muy perezosa, ¡pero la perezosa más hermosa del mundo!-, _le dice Diamante mientras se lanza sobre ella y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

Mi pequeñita ríe y yo con ella. Verla feliz me hace feliz a mí también. Aunque lo ideal sería que quien despertara a mi lado fuera Darien. Pero la vida me jugó chueco y tengo que aceptarlo, pues yo también contribuí. El ataque de cosquillas acabó y él le ha dado la orden de que se vaya a dar una ducha, mi diablilla obedece y se va corriendo, tan rápido como apareció. Yo me levantó rápidamente, no quiero que intente tocarme, ya no puedo soportarlo más, pero por desgracia alcanza a tomarme por la muñeca y me jala nuevamente hacia la cama, quedando encima de mí.

_-¿A dónde va mi amada esposa? No me has dado mi beso de buenos días y… en vista de que la niña se metió a bañar, pues nosotros tenemos tiempo de hacer algunas cositas, ¿no crees? Anoche no me dejaste muy complacido que digamos, cariño...-, _termina de hablar y me besa frenéticamente mientras sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo. He llegado al punto de que cualquier roce con su piel me da asco, así que intento separarme de su boca, pues también me está lastimando.

_-Diamante, Diamante… ¡detente por favor! Ahora no podemos, además de que me siento un poco indispuesta, ¿qué tal si se le olvidó algo a la niña y viene otra vez? Mejor vamos a apurarnos o no estaremos a tiempo…_

_-¡Maldita sea Serena! ¿Otra vez no me vas a dejar tocarte? ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a cometer las mismas estupideces de anoche? ¡Eres mi esposa y tienes obligaciones conmigo, no me hagas recordártelas!...-; _y ahí viene otra vez la descarga de insultos y vejaciones. Sólo tomo todo el aire que puedo y lo miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de escucharme tranquila y dulce. Como si fuera una verdadera esposa, aunque lo que quiero evitar es que me haga suya, ¡no quiero! Mucho menos a la fuerza, como anoche…

_-No Diamante, no quiero que pase lo mismo de anoche. Créeme que ya entendí la lección y lo que menos quiero es hacerte enojar. Es sólo que la niña está despierta y tú ya te diste cuenta de que ni siquiera toca antes de entrar… ¿qué haríamos si nos encuentra en una situación "difícil"?_

_-¡No Serena! Lo que tú no quieres es que yo te toque. Pero está bien, por ahora no voy a insistir. Sólo prepárate para esta noche, ya que me cobraré este desplante que me acabas de hacer… de verdad que no sé cómo es que puedo desearte si cada vez que te veo, me doy cuenta de que sólo eres una piltrafa…-, _se levantó de la cama diciendo maldiciones, no sin antes volver a darme un asqueroso y salvaje beso. ¡Lo odio, en verdad que lo odio! Veo que se queda de pie como pensando en algo y después, se gira hacia mí y agrega:

_-Se me olvidaba… ¡ni se te ocurra decirle a Mina lo que pasó ayer, o te irá peor! Total, siempre procuro que los golpes no sean visibles y de lo otro, pues tú serás quien quedará mal al negarse a complacer a su marido…-. _Por fin se metió a la ducha. Suelto el aire que tenía contenido y tras dejar caer algunas lágrimas, me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo de mi hija. Si bien lo puede hacer Luna, la mujer que me ayuda a cuidarla, prefiero hacerlo yo para estar más cerca de mi hija.

Me pregunto una y otra vez cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí. Antes de que decidiera estar con Diamante, mi vida estaba planeada o al menos eso creí: Darien se iría a Estados, bajo la promesa de que a su regreso, él y yo empezaríamos una vida juntos. Me dio un anillo y yo me sentía completamente viva al saber que me casaría con él, que tendríamos hijos y que seríamos completamente felices. Pero no fue así. Me refugié en los brazos de Diamante Black, nuestro "mejor amigo", desde el momento en que mi amor puso un pie en el avión. Él se decía mi incondicional y yo estúpidamente creí todo lo que me decía.

Si bien Darien me dijo que no tendría mucho tiempo para escribirme, yo lo hacía a diario pero conforme pasó el tiempo, me llené de angustia al no tener una respuesta. Pensaba si se habría olvidado de mí, si le habría gustado otra chica o lo peor… ¿qué tal que le había sucedido algo malo? Fue así como confié en Diamante y le pedí que si él mantenía contacto con él, me avisara en cuanto eso sucediera.

Un día, llegó con una gran sonrisa diciéndome que por fin había podido hablar con él. Sentí alivio al saber que estaba en perfectas condiciones; pero a la vez, mi corazón se llenó de angustia al imaginarme que Darien en realidad, no quería hablar conmigo. Igual me dio gusto saber que al menos no estaba tan solo, viviendo en un país extraño, alejado de la gente a la que amaba.

Fue así como poco a poco, Diamante me fue convenciendo de salir al cine, al parque, íbamos de día de campo o a bailar. Cada vez era más seguido y día con día él fue llenando el horrible hueco en el que los recuerdos felices con Darien me habían dejado. Un día la desesperación se apoderó de mí y me entregué a quien en ese entonces, ya confundía con un amor. Diamante fue muy lindo, romántico, dulce, amoroso, así que yo pensé que iba a poder ser feliz a su lado, convenciéndome de que era momento de olvidar a mí amado pelinegro… así como él se había olvidado de mí.

El tiempo pasó y Diamante me pidió que me casara con él. Yo para ese entonces ya no sabía nada de Darien, así que sin pensar lo suficiente, decidí aceptarlo y me casé. No me casé enamorada, pero ilusionada con una nueva vida sí. Sin embargo, el esposo dulce y comprensivo que conocí, sólo fue de esa manera medio año. Después, vinieron las parrandas, las llegadas a otro día, las borracheras, los maltratos, los golpes y… bueno, cuando Diamante pierde los cinco sentidos me obliga a estar íntimamente con él.

Yo estaba decidida a dejarlo. Una vez, después de varios minutos de golpes, me salí de mi casa y fui a pedir refugio con mis padres. Diamante me buscaba, pero yo me negaba rotundamente a hablarle o recibirlo; sin embargo, fue en esos días cuando supe que estaba embarazada y mis padres me convencieron de darle una nueva oportunidad, al menos para que mi hija tuviera un hogar. Volví con él y durante los meses de gestación, se comportó como un caballero, pero luego las cosas volvieron a ser como antes.

Así es como ha sido mi vida desde hace casi siete años. Sufro sí, y demasiado. Pero a veces pienso que es el castigo que me merezco por haber sido tan débil y no confiar en lo que me decía mi corazón. Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos, doy un pequeño salto y recuerdo que puse algunas rebanadas de pan blanco en el tostador… es hora de que llame a mi hija para que venga a desayunar y mientras ella lo hace, yo me iré a dar una ducha. A estas alturas, seguramente Diamante ya está en su estudio alistando los documentos que llevará hoy a la oficina, así que podré vestirme tranquila.

Subo nuevamente a mi habitación y me meto al baño. Cuando acabo de ducharme, me reviso el cuerpo en el espejo del baño y me doy cuenta de que ya empiezan a notarse los moretones de los golpes de anoche, así que lo mejor es que me ponga un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa calientita y que no sea tan ajustada, mis botas de gamuza que cubren el pantalón y un abrigo. Cubro mis ojeras con un poco de maquillaje y listo, estoy "presentable" para ir a dejar a mi hija al colegio.

Cuando bajo al comedor, Luna me avisa que Diamante se acaba de ir. Debe estar demasiado molesto como para no haberse despedido de mí, así que sólo me limito a disimular y sonreír, aunque la verdad he empezado a sentirme muy mal. Mi cuerpo me está pasando la factura, pero debo intentar verme bien para que mi pequeña no se angustie. La tomo de su pequeña mano y nos salimos hacia el coche. Se ve tan tierna ataviada con un enorme abrigo, gorra y guantes color de rosa que la mantienen calientita… sin duda, ella me anima a seguir adelante.

Nos subimos en el auto. Ella se acomoda en la parte trasera y mientras yo enciendo el motor, la observo ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Yo prefiero no usarlo esta vez, debido al dolor que siento en el abdomen. Suelto un pequeño gemido de dolor en cuanto me puse detrás del volante, pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa. En cuanto llegamos a la escuela, mi pequeña corre hacia donde está su amiga, que va de la mano de su padre…

La alcanzo tan rápido como puedo y siento que la tierra que está debajo de mis pies se desvanece… ¡Otra vez me encuentro con Darien! Hace algunos días lo vi de la mano de esa niña, pero nunca creí que la mejor amiga de Rini y la hija del hombre al que amo fueran la misma. Lo veo fijamente y me percato de que su cuerpo se tensa; quizá su esposa lo está observando desde su auto, así que lo saludo lo más tranquila y amable que puedo fingiendo no conocerlo y después, me despido de mi diablilla.

Subo al auto y manejo lo más rápido posible… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si Diamante se entera de que lo he visto, es capaz de golpearme hasta el cansancio. Mi cuerpo tiembla al imaginarme la situación y lo primero que se me ocurre, es ir a encerrarme y tratar de dormir un poco. Sé que está mal, pero hace algunos días he dejado de comer, me han dado mareos y náuseas, pero imagino que es por el estrés bajo el cual estoy viviendo.

Con esos pensamientos, me entrego a Morfeo, sumergiéndome en un mundo en el cual soy feliz. Un mundo en el que no vivo con terror. Pero sobre todas las cosas, un mundo en el cual soy feliz al lado de mi Darien. De mi querido y adorado Darien...

.

.

* * *

.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! En verdad que me siento muy contenta al ver que me han recibido con los brazos abiertos en el mágico mundo de los fics y eso en verdad es genial, ¡muchísimas gracias! Ahora, comenzaré a responder a los Rw's que me regalan en cada capítulo. No olviden decirme qué les pareció este. Ya saben, se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios y ¡hasta tomatazos! jejeje...

**mayilu:** Creo que a todas les sorprendió que no pusiera a Seiya como el esposo de Serena, pero es que la verdad él no se me hace un candidato para convertirlo en villano, pues aunque soy "Mamocha", no me cae del todo mal el personaje. No sé si aparezca más adelante en la historia, pero no creo que sea de malo jeje. En cuanto a Serena y a Rei, dudo que puedan convertirse en amigas, pues recordemos que ambas estarán pronto luchando por el amor de un mismo hombre ... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Te mando un gran abrazo y bueno, ahí me dices qué te pareció este nuevo capítulo.

**matildechiba:** ¡Así es, Diamante es el esposo de Serena! En este capítulo vimos un poco de la manera en la que se las arregló para que el juego de cierta forma estuviera a su favor, pero ¡aún falta mucho! Y sí, él dice que la ama, pero le es infiel ... ¿Será sólo un capricho? Más detalles en los próximos capítulos, ¡así que no te los pierdas! Un abrazo amiga, ¡gracias por leer! Me dices qué te pareció este capítulo jeje.

c**riztal: **¡Hola! Wooow ... sí que me sorprendió eso de que la historia le da un tinte a "Montecristo" pero naaaa ... ¡Mi mente no maquila cosas tan buenas! jeje, aunque gracias por la comparación en verdad que me sorprendió. Sin embargo, más que nada lo que yo quiero demostrar es que a veces, el destino nos pone en ciertas situaciones por algo, lo cual debemos entender que no muchas veces es lo que se desea o anhela jeje. Y bueno, Diamante tendrás su castigo y eso sí, Serena y Darien podrán cerrar el círculo que dejaron abierto ... aunque su final no sea como ellos lo esperaban. ¡Te mando un abrazote amiga, muchas gracias por leer! Me dices qué te pareció este, ¿vale?

**STARVENUS:** Pues ya vimos una parte de lo que Diamante dijo y la manera en la que se acomodó para "conquistar" a Serena, quien dicho sea de paso, está sufriendo y pagando caro, demasiado caro su debilidad ... pero, ¡hay más, aún hay más! jeje. Gracias por leer la historia, de verdad que me agrada demasiado la idea de que te guste. Así que espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y me avisas si te gustó, ¿va? ¡Saludos!

**selenney:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, me encanta que te guste la historia y bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Si te doy adelanto, ¿cómo mantengo el misterio después? jeje. Sólo puedo decirte que aunque Rei se sentirá desesperada, llegará un punto en el que sabrá cómo dar pelea por el hombre que ama y que sabe que realmente es su destino. Así que no te me vayas a desesperar, porque aunque aún falte algo de "drama" se vienen cosas interesantes. ¡Gracias, te mando un gran abrazo! Me dices qué te pareció este capítulo.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** ¡Amigaaaaa no colapses de coraje! jajaja ... Verás que tarde o temprano, Diamante tendrá su respectivo castigo. Créeme que hasta yo quiero matarlo y eso que fui quien creó toda esa maldad, ¡imagínate! jajaja. Y bueno, ahora ya vimos un poco de lo que Serena ha pasado y supimos en parte qué fue lo que la orilló a casarse con otro. Y sí, la vida así es de injusta ... ¡Nunca nos deja con quienes queremos! Pero, ¿qué se le hace? Yo también te quiero Patty. Disculpa la tardanza, pero sabes que he andado al cien jeje. ¡Te mando abrazote! A ver qué te parece este capítulo.

**Usagi Brouillard:** ¡No, por favor no me acuses con mami Naoko esta vez! Creo que he hecho sufrir demasiado a Serena pero, es que ése es el punto: que derrame "algunas lagrimitas" antes de llegar a la felicidad plena jiji. Oye, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, viniendo de una gran escritora como tú, de verdad que me halagaron y hasta me hicieron poner toda rojita. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Y bueno, aunque aún falta un poco de soborno para que me hagas cambiar de opinión con respecto al destino de este fic, ¡sólo espero que no hagas el Darien/Kelvin! Si no, de plano me matas de un colapso nervioso. Disculpa la tardanza, pero ya sabes ... entre la Universidad y las pláticas nocturnas que se han armado en Facebook, ¡el tiempo no es mucho! jejeje. Pero aquí está ... ¡Abrazotes y una vez más, gracias por el apoyo amiga!

.

Una vez que he respondido a sus bellas palabras, me despido. ¡Seguimos en contacto y muchas gracias por leer! No olviden decirme qué les pareció el capítulo ... ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! Les mando muchos abrazos desde una fría y lluviosa Ciudad de México ...

.

**d(n_n)b**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Una segunda oportunidad?

¡Hola chicas! Antes que nada, disculpen la tardanza pero ya saben, ¡no abandonaré mis historias por nada del mundo! Simplemente tardaré un poco en actualizar porque acabo de regresar a clases en la Universidad un semestre para mi titulación y bueno, entre las clases, los trámites y todas esas cosas, el tiempo me absorbe ... ¡Pero espero que entre clases pueda escribir! Y si no, ¿para eso están los fines de semana, no? jejeje ^^

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leer! Y ya saben, los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo me adjudico la historia...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**MI SECRETO**

**¿SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD?**

****.

* * *

.

.

.

"_A veces, la vida se empeña en ponernos obstáculos, piedras en medio del camino que nos impiden avanzar"…_ creo que ése es el pretexto que siempre usamos cuando queremos disfrazar un error, cuando intentamos hacerle pensar a los demás que nosotros no fuimos quienes tomamos una decisión incorrecta. Lo mejor que podemos decir es que fue la vida la que nos arruinó, la que no nos dejó alcanzar la felicidad.

¿O acaso no tengo razón? Bueno, creo que tampoco soy el indicado como para estar hablando de estas cosas, pero también tengo que intentar creer que mi vida no es la mierda que es. Y yo que siempre intenté ocultar lo que pasaba por mi mente, ignorando ese amor que en mí nunca se extinguió. Ese amor que en algún momento de mi vida fue una bendición y que ahora, es la peor situación por la que pude haber pasado.

Hoy, hace exactamente un mes que estoy solo como un perro. Han sido treinta malditos días en los que he vivido sin mi hija, sin mi esposa y con una licencia en el trabajo porque no soy capaz de concentrarme. ¿Qué me sucede? ¡Yo no soy esto en lo que me he convertido! Pero hoy más que nunca me siento confundido, totalmente fuera de lugar.

Estiro mi cuerpo poco a poco y me siento más que perturbado ante el estrés bajo el cual estoy. Anoche otra vez salí a un bar a desahogar mis penas en el licor. ¡Valiente solución la que he encontrado! Sé que está realmente mal, pero al menos en estado de ebriedad no siento tanto dolor, tanta confusión y mucho menos, siento que amo a esas dos mujeres más que a mi vida, creyendo que puedo ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener a las dos a mi lado… ¡Soy patético, lo sé!

Me levanto de la cama y tomo un sorbo del vaso con agua que está en el buró. El dolor de cabeza ocasionado por la resaca me tiene realmente mal. Lo mejor es que me de un buen baño y después, vaya a buscar un lugar en el cual pueda desayunar. Más tarde intentaré ver a Hotaru, pidiéndole al cielo y a la fuerza más grande que exista que hoy tenga ganas de verme. Le fallé como padre y como amigo… fallé ante la promesa que nos hicimos y ante ese "secreto" que nos había vuelto tan unidos.

Mientras el agua caliente cae sobre cada uno de mis músculos, el recuerdo de esa tarde viene de nuevo a mi mente. Si al menos no _hubiera_ sido tan imbécil y _hubiera_ tratado de disimular un poco, otra sería mi situación. Si _"hubiera"…_ ¡Já! Creo que nunca voy a entender que ese verbo no existe, que para quienes cometemos un error tras otro, esa palabra significa todo y a la vez nada.

.

.

.

_**Flashback…**_

.

.

.

Era una tarde sombría, en la que una ambulancia recorría a toda prisa las transitadas calles de la ciudad, en su interior los paramédicos seguían las órdenes del doctor que los acompañaba, intentando ayudar a una joven mujer que minutos antes había perdido el conocimiento.

_-Doctor Chiba, en apariencia sus signos vitales están en orden, pero tal parece que la paciente es la que se niega a reaccionar…-. _Decía con nerviosismo uno de los paramédicos.

_-¡Serena, Serena! Despierta por favor pequeña, ¡no me hagas esto!... ¡No nos hagas esto! Tú eres una mujer muy fuerte, sé que vas a reaccionar y nos vas a dar la oportunidad de aclarar todo, de cerrar ese círculo. Despierta mi amor, ¡por favor!-, _hablaba con preocupación el médico mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Esas palabras fueron como magia para la mujer, pues en cuanto Darien terminó de pronunciarlas, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, dejando escapar las lágrimas que había guardado desde hace muchos años: _-Da… Darien, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿A dónde me llevan?...-, _decía la rubia con dificultad.

_-¡Al fin reaccionas pequeña! Por favor, no te alteres ni hagas esfuerzo. En cuanto te revise y sepa qué tienes, hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-, _respondió el pelinegro después de soltar todo el aire que había contenido por la tensión. Iba a dejar un beso en la mano de la rubia, pero se vio interrumpido por el paramédico que en ese momento, le avisaba que habían llegado al hospital. Con cuidado, bajaron a Serena de la ambulancia y se dirigieron de inmediato al área de urgencias, pues era necesario hacerle una revisión completa.

Como Darien se encontraba muy alterado ante la situación, decidió pedirle a uno de sus colegas que se encargara de revisar el estado de Serena, mientras él lograba controlarse un poco. Una vez hecho esto, esperó afuera de la pequeña sala donde la rubia estaba siendo examinada y justo cuando había transcurrido media hora, el médico encargado salió para darle el informe.

_-Darien, qué bueno que sigues aquí, necesitamos hablar…-, _le dijo seriamente el Doctor Nicholas Kumada, uno de los amigos en común de Darien y Rei. Se trataba de un hombre con aproximadamente treinta años, cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, un poco más bajo que Darien, piel morena clara y ojos cafés. Llevaba una camisa y pantalón de color negro, debajo de su bata completamente blanca.

_-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Serena?-, _preguntaba preocupado el pelinegro.

_-Prefiero que lo hablemos en mi consultorio, ¿vamos?_

El pelinegro asintió y caminó detrás del Doctor Kumada, envueltos en un silencio que le parecía más que perturbador. Cuando llegaron al consultorio, Nicholas abrió la puerta y entró seguido por Darien. Se acomodó en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio y puso el expediente de Serena encima de éste. El pelinegro se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Nicholas y ambos cayeron en un nuevo e incómodo silencio, el cual el castaño decidió romper.

_-Darien, para mí es complicado decir esto porque nunca había enfrentado un caso de esta índole…_

_-¿Qué sucede Nicholas? ¿A qué te refieres?-; _preguntaba con preocupación el pelinegro.

_-Mira _-suspiró-;_ nos estamos enfrentando un caso de violencia intrafamiliar. El imbécil del esposo de Serena le propinó una golpiza, que por fortuna no afectó a ninguno de los dos…_

_-¿A ninguno de los dos? ¿De qué hablas?..._

_-De que Serena tiene tres meses de embarazo, pero eso no es lo peor Darien…_

En ese momento, Darien abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Estaba más confundido que antes, pues si bien ya había encontrado a Serena y se había dado cuenta de que no era feliz, ella estaba embarazada, ¡embarazada! ¿Ahora qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo podría siquiera intentar reconquistar su corazón? Se recordó a sí mismo que Nicholas le seguía hablando, así que dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, hizo el intento de hablar: _-¿Falta algo más?_

_-Tú sabes que la Doctora Mizuno es la mejor gineco-obstetra del país, ¿cierto?-. _Darien asintió levemente con la cabeza, al parecer ya estaba imaginando cuál era la parte del diagnóstico que faltaba. _–Bien, no sé cómo decirte esto…-, _continuó Nicholas.

_-Sólo dilo y ya, por favor…_

_-Bien. Pues Amy ya tiene el diagnóstico y no es nada bueno; al parecer, Serena tiene varias lesiones producto de...-. _Se quedó callado de forma precipitada, mientras ponía en puños ambas manos._ –Lo siento, no puedo continuar. Me imagino que sabes a lo que me refiero… _

_-¡Lo sé Nicholas y no sabes las ganas que tengo de matar a ese animal!...-._ Los ojos y la voz de Darien irradiaban odio, con sólo pensar en las veces que Diamante obligó a Serena a estar con él. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo de su asiento y salió del consultorio de su amigo sin decir una palabra más. ¿Su destino? La habitación de Serena.

Entró sigilosamente y la vio dormida. Tenía una mano sobre su vientre mientras que la otra descansaba a un lado de la cama. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos era lo que más resaltaba en su rostro, que en ese momento lucía sumamente pálido. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto por toda la almohada, haciendo que se viera desarreglado. Sin embargo, ante la mirada de Darien, la rubia parecía un verdadero ángel… un ángel que estaba sufriendo demasiado.

Por instinto, llevó una de sus manos a la aguja que atravesaba la piel de la mano de Serena y por la cual el suero la ayudaba a rehidratarse. Sonrió cuando se imaginó que en el momento en que ella despertara, haría todo lo posible por deshacerse de la misma, ya que una de sus mayores fobias era a las agujas o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con las inyecciones. Sin saber por qué, tomó la mano de Serena y la llevó hacia sus labios, dejando el beso que tanto había anhelado darle.

Se quedó observándola unos minutos más, dejando que ese anhelo de tenerla cerca cobrara sentido aún cuando fuera en esa situación. Quizá mañana ya no podría verla, quizá tendría que arreglar muchas cosas, aclarar otras más y explicar todos esos sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo. Pero no le importó. Lo único que quería en ese instante, era tener cerca a su amada Serena, a la pequeña que un día le juró amarlo por siempre y para siempre.

_-¡Serena tonta! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Por qué te casaste con Diamante? Quizá nunca creíste que tu destino era conmigo y créeme que yo habría sido capaz de dejarte ir con tal de que fueras feliz. Pero ahora, sabiendo esto… ¿Cómo le hago? ¿Cómo me deshago de todo esto que aún siento por ti?-, _lehablaba el pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pasaron varios minutos que para Darien fueron una eternidad. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una de las enfermeras para avisarle que el esposo de Serena estaba en la recepción preguntando por su estado de salud. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y salió disparado hacia donde le habían dicho que se encontraban Diamante Black. Primero, pensó que lo mejor era tomar las cosas con calma; hablar con alguna otra persona cercana a la rubia, alguien que le dijera qué hacer con la información que tenía.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que vio a Diamante ahí, con la hija de Serena entre sus brazos, su furia regresó e hizo lo peor que le pudo pasar por la cabeza: golpearlo, golpearlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si nada más importara. Como si su hija y su esposa no estuvieran ahí, viendo cómo defendía a capa y espada a otra una mujer…

_-¡Eres un maldito Diamante Black! ¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu esposa? ¿Cómo animal? ¡Aún cuando sabes que está embarazada!... ¡Eres un…!_

_-¡Papá, deténte!-, _se escuchó la voz asustada de Hotaru.

Darien se quedó inmóvil varios segundos, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y buscando una buena explicación para darle a su hija. Giró el rostro hacia donde ella estaba y lo que vio realmente le destrozó el corazón: Hotaru abrazada a la cintura de Rei, su esposa. Ambas tenían una mueca de dolor, el cual se hacía notar a través de las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos. En ese momento, el mundo para él se detuvo.

Se levantó del suelo, dejando caer la cabeza de Diamante bruscamente e intentó acercarse a sus dos mujeres. Pero ellas no lo quisieron así, simplemente le dieron una mirada llena de dolor y se dieron la vuelta dejándolo ahí, solo. El trató de seguirlas, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo. Bajó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba encontrándose con los ojos llorosos e hinchados de la hija de Serena, quien lo veía con gran confusión…

_-Doctor, ¿cómo está mi mami? ¿Por qué le pegó a mi papi y dice que él hizo lo mismo con mi mami? ¿Ella va a estar bien?-. _Le preguntó la pequeña ante la mirada llena de compasión por todos los presentes. Él quiso zafarse e ir en busca de su familia, pero algo le dijo que debía quedarse a tratar de explicarle a la niña qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo rogaba porque su esposa y su hija quisieran escucharlo después…

.

.

.

_**Fin Flashback…**_

.

.

.

¡Vaya! No sé por cuánto tiempo he estado bajo el agua, sólo sé que ya está extremadamente fría, así que lo mejor será que me vaya a arreglar. Tomo dos toallas, una la enredo en mi cintura y la otra la pongo sobre mis hombros. Recuerdo que Rei siempre dice que me veo realmente sensual cuando salgo de la ducha… ¡Dios mío, estoy muy confundido! ¿En serio se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?

Me dirijo hacia la maleta en la que guardé la ropa limpia que ayer llevé a la lavandería y busco en ésta lo ideal para ponerme hoy. Por mero instinto, tomé la camisa morada y el pantalón negro que Rei y Hotaru me regalaron el día de mi cumpleaños, iniciando así con mi ritual de arreglo personal. Al fin me he quitado la barba que desde hace días había crecido y acomodo mi cabello como suele encantarle a Rei… ¡Rei!

¡Listo! He acabado de arreglarme, así que tomo las llaves de mi auto, mi celular, la cartera y mis lentes obscuros. Por alguna razón, ya no quiero que la gente vea mi mirada. Quizá sea porque estoy en un mal momento, o porque no quiero que se den cuenta que he sido el más vil de los hombres… ¡Qué importa! Sólo me oculto tras ese armazón obscuro, así nadie se dará cuenta de lo que sufro.

Llego al estacionamiento y entro al auto. Me acomodo el cinturón de seguridad y enciendo el motor. Cuando arranco, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, sólo así descargo un poco de la tensión que tengo encima y mientras manejo, planeo mi día: primero iré a desayunar, después compraré el ramo de rosas más grande que haya para mi esposa y uno de los vestidos más lindos para mi hija… sé que con cosas materiales no voy a arreglar nada de lo que ha pasado, pero al menos se darán cuenta de que quiero tener un detalle con ellas.

Creo que para ahorrar tiempo, lo mejor es que desayune en el centro comercial, así hago ahí mismo mis compras y después iré a casa. Sólo espero que estén despiertas, pues como estamos en medio de un fin de semana largo, lo más seguro es que mis hermosas mujeres estén completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaciono el auto y me bajo con dirección al elevador que me llevará a las tiendas del centro comercial. La verdad es que nunca me ha gustado venir a este tipo de lugares, sólo cuando vengo con mi esposa o mi hija… ¡Rei, otra vez tú! ¿Cuántas veces te he pensado hoy?... Subí al elevador y toco el botón que indica el primer piso. Volteo el rostro y me doy cuenta de que también aquí estoy solo… creo que últimamente mi vida está así, triste, vacía y llena de soledad. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Hace apenas una semana planeando con mi esposa tener un nuevo bebé y ahora, estoy sonriendo como idiota y amargado frente al espejo de un elevador. ¡Qué ironía!

Escucho el timbre que me avisa que he llegado a mi destino y salgo de ese cubo con un montón de pensamientos en mi cabeza. Llego a la primera cafetería que encuentro y me meto, buscando saciar al menos mi ansiedad de comida. El capitán de meseros me indica en qué mesa debo sentarme y pocos minutos después, una nueva mesera llega conmigo para preguntarme qué voy a ordenar. Veo el menú y simplemente pido café, jugo de naranja, algo de fruta y unos hot cakes, recordando que ése es el desayuno favorito de mi princesa.

La mesera se retira y yo me dedico a observar a mí alrededor, consiguiendo solamente el deprimirme más, pues en todas o casi todas las mesas, la gente está en familia. Mamá, papa, hijos… ¿Y yo? ¡Yo estoy sólo por idiota! Tomo mi celular y por reflejo, empiezo a repasar una y otra vez las fotos donde estamos los tres juntos y trato de que el nudo que se formó en mi garganta se apiade de mí y no me permita llorar enfrente de tanta gente. Eso no lo puedo permitir, debo ser fuerte… ¡Debo encontrar una solución!

Justo estaba cerrando la carpeta donde tengo mis fotos cuando un aroma bastante conocido me llega. Suspiro profundamente, pues creo que estoy soñando y tímidamente, giro el rostro para verificar si mis sospechas son ciertas o no… ¡Maldición, es ella! Mis ojos se abren como platos y la veo ahí, detrás de mí con el rostro totalmente serio y una mirada llena de nostalgia, de anhelo, de… ¿amor? ¿Será posible? Me obligo a pensar coherentemente, mientras mis labios pronuncian por fin ése nombre. El nombre que han tenido guardado desde hace tanto tiempo…

_-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Creo que es momento de que hablemos, Darien. ¿Me puedo sentar?_

_-¿Eh? ¡Claro, claro!-, _me levanto como un verdadero imbécil para ayudarla a sentarse. Aún tiene marcadas esas ojeras en su rostro, pero su piel ya no está tan pálida como la última vez que la vi. Creo que el destino se empeña en hacerme sufrir, o de lo contrario… ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que me puso aquí?

_-¡Darien! ¿Sí me estás escuchando?_

_-¿Eh? Claro, dime Serena… ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

_-De nosotros Darien. Ha llegado la hora de que aclaremos todo, de que sepamos por qué no pudimos realizar nuestro amor… De que averigüemos si aún podemos tener la oportunidad de ser felices…_

Esas últimas palabras han hecho que mi corazón comience a latir más rápido de lo normal. ¿Será que el destino me dará una segunda oportunidad?

.

.

* * *

.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto, siento no responderles unos a uno los maravillosos Rw's que me han dejado, pero la luz me anda fallando ... ya saben, tendrán respuesta en el próximo capítulo pero saben que les AGRADEZCO CON TODO MI SER las bellas palabras que me han dejado.

Y como siempre les digo, cualquier pregunta, duda, comentario, sugerencia o "tomatazo" se acepta con infinita gratitud. ¡Les mando montones de abrazos! ¡Me dicen qué tal estuvo este capítulo, no lo olviden! Y que tengan una gran semana... ¡Tampoco se olviden de sonreír!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	6. Capítulo 6: Decisiones que cambian vidas

¡Hola chicas! Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Como siempre, disculpen la tardanza en la actualización, pero entre todas las tareas apenas y me da tiempo. De cualquier forma, ya saben que POR NINGÚN MOTIVO dejaré mis historias, aunque sea de a poquito, pero seguirán hasta el final.

Ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo juego un poquito con ellos plasmando las ideas que se me vienen a mi loca cabecita. ¡Saludos! Disfruten el capítulo ... ¡Y no olviden decirme si les gustó o no! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

**MI SECRETO**

**DECISIONES QUE CAMBIAN VIDAS**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Estoy sola, vacía, sin ánimos para seguir adelante. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué la vida me quitó todo lo que me había regalado? ¿Acaso será culpa mía este sufrimiento que hoy me embarga? Lo más probable es que el destino me esté dando una señal, indicándome que no debí precipitarme, que tenía que esperar a que él se deshiciera de todos los fantasmas que lo atormentaban. Me está gritando que debía esperar para que mi vida fuera distinta, para ahorrarme todo este sufrimiento…

A veces, cuando menos te lo esperas, la vida te cambia todo lo que habías planeado y destruye a su paso todo lo que con esfuerzo, ilusión y amor habías construido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Si tan sólo hubiera una respuesta… si tan sólo mi orgullo me permitiera escucharte… si tan sólo mi amor no cegara el último ápice que me queda de razón.

Hace un mes exactamente que ya no estás conmigo. Que ya no estás con nosotras. Treinta malditos días en los que me despierto sola en nuestra cama, en los que me acuesto sin sentir tus brazos, tus caricias, en los que he necesitado de tus labios tanto o más que el mismo oxígeno. Ha sido un mes en el que he intentado entender por qué te quedaste con ella, ¿por qué no me seguiste aquél día? ¿Por qué no pusiste a tu familia antes que cualquier otra cosa?

Tal vez yo fui la necia que nunca quiso darse cuenta de que no me amabas. Quizá tuve la oportunidad de conquistarte pero nunca supe cómo lograrlo. Pero a veces pienso que aún cuando no me ames… ¿Para ti todos estos años no tuvieron ningún significado? ¿Acaso todas esas noches a tu lado nunca fueron nada para ti?

¡Definitivamente soy una tonta! ¿Por qué? Pues porque sigo aquí, debatiéndome entre la esperanza que mantiene mi corazón y el estúpido desánimo que me provee la estúpida razón. Pero es que… después de todo, yo nunca me podré resignar ante la idea de que no me amas. Algo debes sentir por mí, por tu hija, por todas esas cosas que algún día soñamos alcanzar.

¡Demonios! Mis pensamientos me han llevado tan lejos que por poco no me doy cuenta de que ya es hora de levantarme y apurar a Hotaru para que vaya al colegio. Pobre de mi hija, con esta situación la he visto demasiado triste… no sonríe, no platica tanto como solía hacerlo y lo peor de todo, ha tenido problemas con la pequeña que ella solía llamar amiga, con la hija de la mujer a la que su padre prefirió antes que a nosotras.

En fin, creo que lo mejor será levantarse… ¡Un momento! Creo que el maldito insomnio ya está haciendo de las suyas en mi organismo, pues de pronto sentí como si me hubiesen movido el suelo, el techo, la cama… ¡La habitación completa! Lo mejor será que me espere unos minutos a que se me pase este mareo infernal. Sí, cinco minutos, sólo eso. ¡Cómo quisiera volver a dormir!

Y por si fuera poco, ahora siento cómo mi estómago se vuelve inestable, como si de pronto el mareo que tuve se hubiese traspasado a ese órgano y… ¡Maldición! Es en este momento en el que corro hacia el baño, quizá lo que sucede es que algo me ha caído pesado. He pospuesto demasiados días esto, pero creo que hoy es el día en el que antes de empezar a trabajar, pasaré por el consultorio de Nicholas; el estrés, la tristeza y esta enorme angustia no me van a traer nada bueno, ¡definitivamente no!

Una vez que mi estómago se ha tranquilizado, me lavo los dientes y me doy una ducha. Lo mejor en este momento es que deje que el agua caliente recorra todo mi cuerpo, tal vez con eso logre destensarme un poco. Diez minutos después, tomo mi bata y una toalla para secar mi cabello y me dirijo al armario. Es aquí donde siento cómo otra vez las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, pues veo tus trajes, tus camisas, tus zapatos… toda la ropa que sigue aquí y que siempre has acomodado de forma meticulosa.

Sonrío para mí misma… ¿Qué caso tiene llorar? No creo que cada lágrima vaya a ser capaz de regresarte a mi lado, ¿o sí? Me decido por tomar rápidamente un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa roja, zapatos de tacón de aguja negros y un cinturón del mismo color. Cierro rápidamente esa puerta que me lleva hacia tantos recuerdos y me dispongo a arreglarme, si es que eso es posible.

Procuro tapar con maquillaje las ojeras que tengo, pongo un poco de sombras, enchino mis pestañas y aplico un poco de rímel. Hoy he decidido dejar mi cabello suelto, así que sólo lo cepillo, aplico un poco de crema para peinar y listo. Es hora de ir a la habitación de mi pequeña. Hoy le invitaré un helado después de la escuela, a lo mejor con eso la puedo ayudar un poco.

De camino al cuarto de mi hija, me preparo para recibir todo tipo de ataques, pues su carácter no le permite levantarse temprano. Abro la puerta poco a poco, esperando encontrármela durmiendo todavía pero me sorprendo cuando me doy cuenta de que Hotaru ya no está en su cama, sino que viene saliendo del tocador completamente aseada. Trae puesta su bata y una toalla enredada en su cabello, ambas son de color morado… ¡Color tan típico en ella!

_-¡Buenos días, mami!-, _me dice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Eso me tranquiliza pues hace días que no la había visto tan contenta.

Una pequeña risita se me escapa de los labios en cuanto me doy cuenta de que mi diablilla va de un lado a otro de su habitación, sacando ropa, metiendo accesorios, viéndose en el espejo muy coqueta… ¿Eso está permitido en una niña tan pequeña? Finjo una cara de molestia al igual que mi tono de voz y así, le digo:

_-¡Buenos días, señorita! ¿Qué la tiene tan contenta que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para darle un beso a su mami?-. _Se detiene ipso facto, voltea a verme riendo, corre a abrazarme y agrega…

_-No hay una razón específica. Bueno, sí. Lo que pasa es que soñé contigo y con papi, además de…-; _no acabó de decir lo que pensaba, pues se puso las manos en su boca, como si hubiese cometido una gran indiscreción. Como ya me tenía muy intrigada, decidí preguntarle:

_-Conmigo, con papi y… ¿con quién más, amor?_

Bastó que le dijera esas palabras para que se pusiera tan roja como la grana, se dio la vuelta zafándose de mi abrazo y riendo de forma nerviosa me dijo: _-¡Ay mami! Es que no sé si sea apropiado que te diga todo lo que soñé…_

No supe cómo interpretar sus palabras, pero en ese instante miles de posibilidades vinieron a mi mente. Así que, rápidamente me levanté, la senté en la cama y le quité la toalla que aún tenían en el cabello y segundos después, comencé a secárselo. Ella sólo se dejó querer, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Tengo la plena seguridad de que no me va a decir nada, pero dicen por ahí que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, ¿cierto?

_-Hotaru, hija… ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que soñaste?_

_-¿Eh? Bueno, yo… mami, es que en serio me da mucha decirte…_

_-¿Pena? ¿Por qué pena? ¿Acaso no somos madre e hija? ¿Dónde está nuestra confianza?-, _le dije fingiendo molestia ante sus palabras. Puede ser que ese camino me lleve a lo que ando buscando.

_-¡No digas eso mamá! Lo que pasa es que… no sé. Puedes pensar que con mis cosas yo quiero que regreses con papá. Y aunque sé que el volverá con nosotras, no debemos precipitarnos, antes deben pasar muchas cosas…_

_-¿De qué estás hablando, hija?-, _le contesté totalmente sorprendida-. _¿Qué cosas deben pasar antes?_

_-No me hagas caso mami, pronto vas a saber todo. Por ahora sólo te puedo decir que debes tener confianza, en ti y en papá…_

_-Ahora sí ya no te entendí nada hija. Mejor dime, ¿sigues enfadada con él?_

Agachó su cabeza y se quedó callada por unos instantes. Después, me miró fijamente a los ojos y con un brillo de esperanza en ellos, me respondió:

_-Ya no estoy tan enojada mami. Bueno, poquito todavía, sobre todo porque no ha luchado mucho por regresar con nosotras. Es decir, yo esperaba que demostrara todo lo que nos ama. Porque a pesar de todo, yo estoy segura de que es feliz a nuestro lado…_

_-Creo que no entendí mucho todo lo que quisiste decir…-. _Y no estaba mintiendo, en verdad no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que me dijo.

_-No te preocupes mami, pronto vas a entender todo lo que quiero decir. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-, _se levantó de la cama y volteó a verme muy seria. Asentí con la cabeza, aunque intuyo que sus palabras me van a dejar más confundida. Así que sólo le dije:

_-¡Por supuesto pequeña diablilla! Dime, ¿qué sucede?..._

_-Mmm… papi y tú querían… querían…-, _con cada palabra que pronunciaba se iba poniendo roja otra vez. Creo que estoy adivinando la dirección de sus palabras, pero es mejor que no me adelante-. _Bueno, mi papá y tú, ¿querían tener otro bebé?_

¡Bingo! Ahí está ese pequeño detalle en el que no había pensado durante todo este último mes… ¿Será que…? ¡No, no puede ser! Al menos no ahora, no en estos momentos en que mi vida está en crisis. No es que no quiera un bebé, en caso de que eso fuera la causa de mis malestares, pero… ¿Y Darien? ¿Darien querrá un nuevo hijo nuestro?

Un nuevo nudo se instaló en mi garganta, así que me disculpé con mi hija diciéndole que había olvidado "algo". Me levanté y caminé a _nuestra_… ¡No! Fui a_ mí _habitación para buscar mi calendario y un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda cuando me di cuenta de que efectivamente, llevaba ya unas semanas de retraso. ¿Podrá ser posible?

Ahora sí, es momento de ir con el médico. Yo vengo de una familia dedicada a la medicina, así que sé que antes de "sospechar", se debe "confirmar". Los síntomas de cualquier enfermedad se pueden confundir con los de un embarazo con facilidad, así que antes de hacerme ilusiones debo saber a ciencia cierta lo que me sucede.

Una vez que recuperé la cordura, regresé a la habitación de Hotaru, la ayudé a terminar de arreglarse y después, bajamos al comedor para desayunar juntas. O al menos eso fue lo que intenté, pues lo único que mi estómago aceptó fueron un par de galletas y una taza de té de limón. Minutos después, mi hija y yo partimos hacia la escuela, con el tiempo suficiente para que después de dejarla, yo me fuera al trabajo y pudiera pasar a consulta.

Llegamos al colegio y ayudé a mi hija a bajar del auto. La tomé de la mano y emprendimos el camino hacia la entrada. De pronto, mi mundo se vino nuevamente abajo cuando la vi… ahí, de frente a mí estaba ella. Ella, Serena Tsukino, la mujer que ha causado que mi vida diera un vuelco impresionante.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí en la suya un ápice de… ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Lástima? ¿Culpa? En realidad, no supe descifrarlo, pues tampoco soy del tipo de mujeres que se ponen a discutir frente a la gente por un hombre. No es mi estilo, no es la educación que tengo. Si Darien es para mí, una vez que aclaremos lo que ha pasado, sé que seremos felices. Y si no, al menos sabré que el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, fue el necesario y el que estaba destinado para mí.

Tampoco puedo culpar a Serena, pues finalmente ella también es una mujer, una mujer enamorada, que busca al menos, desenmarañar todos esos engaños y situaciones que la alejaron del amor verdadero. Sí, ella es una mujer que está tan enamorada como yo.

Giré la vista y me dispuse a despedirme de mi hija. Esperé unos minutos en lo que ella entraba al colegio, con el ceño un poco fruncido en cuanto vio a la misma persona que yo, pero entendió cuando le hice señas de que no hiciera caso, no hay ningún motivo por el que mi hija deba odiar a alguien. Mucho menos a la mamá de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

Me di la vuelta para ir hacia mi coche, pero justo en ese momento sentí cómo alguien me tomaba de la mano. Volví la vista para ver quién era, aunque la verdad lo sospechaba y abrí los ojos tanto como pude cuando vi a Serena, con una mirada que en verdad, me hizo sentir un nuevo escalofrío.

_-Disculpa que te moleste, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?-. _Me dijo aún con esa mirada indescifrable. Me quedé callada, la realidad de todo es que yo jamás imaginé que pasaría por algo así. Negué con la cabeza, pero en vez de que me soltara, apretó más el agarre de mi brazo, ahora sus ojos tenían un aire de súplica, como si estuviese pidiéndome ayuda. ¡Esto sólo me puede estar pasando a mí!

Como seguía sin saber qué decir, sólo zafé mi mano de su agarre, tan educadamente como pude y le dije: _-Discúlpame, pero si te soy sincera, no creo que nosotras tengamos mucho de qué hablar…_

_-¡No! Por favor, ¡no te vayas! Te lo suplico…-, _me respondió rápidamente y con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Ahora, qué hago?

Muy bien, mi maldito corazón de pollo no me permitió negarme ante su súplica. Soy patética, lo sé. Asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza e inmediatamente me dijo:

_-¡Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí!_

_-No me agradezcas, en realidad si acepto es porque creo que sí hay ciertas cosas que deseo saber. Llámame masoquista o como quieras, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debo saber qué sucede…_

_-Muy bien, creo que eres tan directa como yo. Pero creo que este no es el lugar indicado para hablar, ¿te parece si vamos por un café?_

_-La verdad yo… bueno, está bien. ¿Conoces el café que está en la plaza cercana a este colegio?-, _le dije con nerviosismo.

_-Claro, ¿nos vemos ahí en veinte minutos?_

_-Nos vemos ahí. Pero debo decirte que no tengo mucho tiempo, pues después me iré a trabajar…_

_-Claro, no creo que nos demoremos mucho…_

Después de esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el auto donde un hombre vestido de traje negro y camisa blanca la esperaba. Supongo que después de lo que le sucedió aún no se ha separado de su marido y eso en realidad, no lo comprendo. ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la dependencia de una mujer? Bueno, eso es asunto de ella, en lo que a mi concierne, no sé si sea la mejor decisión el haber aceptado hablar, pero tengo la ligera sensación de que algunas de mis dudas van a ser resueltas.

Caminé a mi auto y subí. Segundos después, arranqué el motor y conduje rumbo al lugar indicado. No tengo la menor idea de lo que me espere, pero quiero creer que al menos encontraré un poco de alivio a todo esto que me aqueja. Llegué al centro comercial con una sensación de angustia, pero me bajé del auto totalmente dispuesta a aceptar las cosas como vinieran. En estos momentos es cuando más pienso que las cosas serán como deban ser, el destino siempre se las arregla para demostrarnos quién manda, pero en mis manos está el decaer o el ganar.

Entré al café y a mi mente se vino una avalancha de recuerdos, pues es el lugar donde solíamos venir Darien, Hotaru y yo. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza, esperando sacar de ahí todas esas escenas y me di cuenta de que Serena ya me estaba esperando. No la había visto bien, pero su apariencia es mejor que la que tenía el día en que la conocí. Al menos esas ojeras ya no están tan marcadas y su piel tiene un poco más de color.

Además, ese vestido azul celeste le queda bien. Sin duda, es una mujer muy hermosa y no sé por qué, pero me da la ligera sensación de que es una buena persona. Por algo Darien ha estado tan enamorado de ella, ¿no? Me obligo a salir de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que a mi lado se encuentra el capitán de meseros, que amablemente me acompañó hasta llegar a la mesa donde ella estaba.

El capitán de meseros se fue y en su lugar, llegó otro que nos preguntó qué íbamos a ordenar. Serena pidió un café, fruta picada y unos molletes. Me sorprendí, pues con la angustia que yo tengo, no soy capaz de comer por las mañanas nada más que galletas. Sin embargo, pronto recordé que ella está embarazada, o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron el día que la llevamos al hospital…

Embarazada…

¡Embarazada! Esa palabra se me viene a la mente una y otra vez… ¿Será posible? ¡Tengo que salir de dudas hoy mismo!...

Sacudí nuevamente la cabeza y giré el rostro para ordenar sólo un café americano.

_-¿No pedirás nada para comer?-, _me preguntó Serena de una forma aniñada, que sólo me provocó una tímida sonrisas, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Ella se sonrojó un poco, supongo que pensaría que no era el momento de haber ordenado todo un desayuno cuando de lo que íbamos a hablar era tan serio.

_-Discúlpame, es que yo debo…_

_-No te preocupes, ¿estás embarazada, cierto?_

_-Así es. Por fortuna, a pesar de lo mal que estuve, a mi bebé no le pasó nada…-, _me dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué acepté venir?

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, el cual yo me animé a romper, pues lo que más quería en ese instante era salir huyendo y no volver a cruzar media palabra más con ella. Creo que sí fue una mala idea venir… sólo atiné a decir:

_-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?..._

_-Yo… bueno… la verdad es que quiero que hablemos de Darien, además quiero pedirte una disculpa…-; _su mirada descansaba en el mantel y por más que la miré fijamente para que ella hiciera lo mismo, no lo logré.

_-¿De Darien? ¿Qué quieres que hablemos de Darien? ¿Y por qué pedirme una disculpa?_

_-Por todo lo que ha pasado, en verdad yo no quería que esto sucediera. Todos estos años, he vivido culpándome por haber perdido al hombre al que amo; pero al mismo tiempo, he estado consciente de que en algún lugar del mundo, él ya había hecho una vida…_

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Serena, creo que yo no debí haber venido…-. _Le respondí, queriendo levantarme para salir de aquél lugar. Sin embargo, nuevamente me detuvo de una mano y yo volví a ceder… ¡Soy patética, soy patética! Me senté y siguió hablando.

_-¿Sabes? Yo no sabía que él estaba en el mismo país que yo. Siempre tuve la certeza de que él seguía en Estados Unidos, lejos de mí, lejos de la mierda en la que yo me había convertido. Pero… pero aquél día en que lo vi otra vez, con su pequeña, sonriendo como cuando yo lo conocí, todo ese esfuerzo por olvidarlo se vino abajo y destapó todo el amor que yo pensé que ya había cubierto…_

_-Serena, yo creo que…_

_-¡No, por favor, no me interrumpas!-, _me dijo antes de que gruesas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas-. _Quiero, deseo, necesito contarte toda la historia para que me entiendas… mira, yo me casé con Diamante porque creí que después de Darien, no habría ningún hombre que quisiera estar conmigo. Porque me sentí tan poca cosa que, no supe entender que quizá había algo mejor para mí. Mucho menos supe esperar al hombre que me prometió que iba a regresar para casarse conmigo…_

La plática se interrumpió cuando el mesero llegó con nuestra orden. Serena giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario para esconder sus lágrimas. Como yo tenía la boca tan seca, le di de inmediato un sorbo a mi café sin importarme que estuviera caliente. Ese ardor provocado por el café, no fue ni la mitad del dolor y confusión que todo esto me estaba provocando. Una vez que el mesero se fue, Serena siguió hablando:

_-¿Puedes imaginarte todo lo que he vivido estos años? Diamante es un monstruo… me golpea, me obliga a tener intimidad con él, me hace sentir que soy lo más patético en el universo. Y aunque sé que eso no está bien, aunque sé que en algún lugar valgo más de lo que él cree, no puedo dejarlo, ¡simplemente no puedo! A veces pienso que es por mi hija y ahora, por este nuevo bebé que viene en camino… pero otras, creo que soy la mujer más estúpida del mundo, pues sé que inconscientemente creo en todas las tonterías que él me dice que yo soy…_

¿Puede ser que alguien se deje tratar así sólo por mantener la integridad de sus hijos? No sé si yo sería capaz de algo así. Lo dudo mucho, la prueba está en que Darien no vive con Hotaru y conmigo desde que todo esto empezó. A pesar de que él ha querido solucionar las cosas, he sido yo quien se ha negado, pues primero quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que siente, de lo que quiere, de lo que en verdad ama… Serena siguió hablando:

_-Y luego me encuentro con Darien… desde el momento en que lo vi, dejé de comer, de dormir, de pensar en mí. Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, hasta el día en que tú y tu pequeña me ayudaron. Pero después de eso, todo ha cambiado… yo vi al amor de mi vida, lo tuve cerca, él cuidó de mí y me ayudó a mejorar. ¿Cómo obligo a mi corazón a no amarlo? Si con cada detalle que Darien tuvo conmigo, he vuelto a vivir…_

Oficial, ¡no debí haber venido! Sólo me dedico a observar la taza de café que tengo frente a mí… ¿Qué le digo? "Gracias por decirme que mi esposo ha sido feliz al cuidarte, al ayudarte. Los felicito si de nuevo van a estar juntos". ¡Obviamente no! Estoy devastada, confundida, celosa y molesta… ¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan, pero tan idiota? Tomé con molestia la taza y le di un nuevo sorbo, mientras ella seguía hablando. A estas alturas, no sé si deba decir algo, ¿ayudará eso en determinado caso?

_-Tal vez esto para ti sea ajeno, sea una situación que no te importe en lo más mínimo, pues tú vida ha sido diferente a la mía. Pero si te pedí que vinieras, es por algo más que por obligarte a escuchar lo patética que ha sido mi vida…_

_-¿Algo más?-, _levanté el rostro y la miré de frente. Ahora ya no tenía lágrimas, ahora ya se veía completamente segura de sí misma. Ahora ya me veía con superioridad, con prepotencia… como si me fuera a retar.

_-Sí Rei, algo más. Quiero decirte que me perdones, pero ante todo soy una mujer enamorada que pretende luchar por al amor de su vida…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Serena?..._

_-Quiero decir que voy a luchar por Darien. Voy a tratar de aclarar las cosas con él, de reconquistarlo y de demostrarle que yo soy la mujer con la que debe estar…_

_-Pues me alegro por ti, Serena pero… ¿Olvidas que él es mi esposo? ¿Olvidas que él también tiene una hija con la que debe estar? Además, ¿qué va a pasar con tu matrimonio?...-. _Le respondí con simpleza, como si sus palabras no hubieran calado hasta el fondo de mi alma.

_-Créeme, esos aspectos los he repasado una y otra vez por mi cabeza y no hay día en el que no le pida a Dios todo esto que mi mente maquila, pero creo que he pasado todos estos años pensando en los demás antes que en mí. Es hora de volverme egoísta y que deje de pensar en lo que mis actos atraerán…_

_-Serena, creo que te has equivocado conmigo-. _Le dije ya molesta-. _Si piensas que por hablar "sinceramente"-, _marqué las comillas con mis dedos-, _conmigo yo me voy a hacer a un lado y te dejaré el camino libre para que te quedes con mis esposo, ¡estás mal! Yo también soy una mujer enamorada, que tiene una hija con el hombre al que ama y sobre todo, que también sabe ser egoísta, como bien dices tú…_

_-No te estoy pidiendo compresión y mucho menos tu permiso, sólo te quise decir que me disculparas y ponerte al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer…-, _me dijo con una fuerza renovada. ¡Vaya ella debe ser muy buena actriz y yo debo ser una completa idiota!

_-Pues has lo que quieras, en realidad no me interesa. La decisión final será de Darien y créeme que aceptaré lo que él quiera, no sin antes haber luchado como deber ser-. _Me levanté de la mesa, dejé el dinero correspondiente a lo que había consumido y me dirigí a la salida del café mientras ella me veía con incredulidad… ¿Qué creyó? ¿Que en serio me haría a un lado? ¡Pues no! Hoy me di cuenta de que debo luchar por mi matrimonio, por conservar esa felicidad, por demostrarle a Darien que soy capaz de amarlo y de hacer que me ame con tanta o más fuerza de lo que la "ama" a ella…

Me senté en una de las bancas que están en el centro comercial y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi salir del elevador a Darien. Se le ve cansado, decaído, ese hombre no es el mismo con el que vivido todos estos años. Cabizbajo va caminando hacia aquél café. Lo más probable es que se encuentre con Serena…

Un montón de probabilidades existen en este momento, así que aplaco mi orgullo obligándome a ir a trabajar. Quizá ellos hablen y por fin tengan la oportunidad de aclarar todo lo que sucedió. No sé si sea para bien o para mal, pero a partir de hoy, estoy completamente decidida a luchar por el amor de mi esposo. Sí, ¡mi esposo! El hombre al que amo con toda mi alma va a saber de lo que es capaz Rei Hino… la decisión está tomada y no sé qué rumbo tome esto, ¡pero mi vida va a cambiar!

.

.

* * *

.

Y es en este momento en el que agradezco todos y cada uno de sus Review's. Una enorme disculpa por no responderlos de forma personal en este preciso instante pero es que como ya les dije, el tiempo que tengo es reducido jejeje. Pero en cuanto las tareas me den tregua, ¡tengan por seguro que la respuesta les llega! Eso sí, quiero mencionar a cada una de las lindas personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, en serio que se los agradezco mucho, mucho...

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba / STARVENUS / criztal / creepy-chan-cute-chan / mayilu / Usagi brouillard / bermellon / matildechiba / Guest / Ross Kou / Malua / ceres-windam / MartithaJimenez**

****¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! También gracias a quienes me han puesto en alertas, favoritos o que pasan por acá en forma anónima, ya saben que siempre se les agradece que lean mis locas ideas. Por supuesto, no hace falta recordarles que estoy abierta a cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia o "tomatazo"... ¡Que tengan una gran semana! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Ya saben: ¡No se les olvide decir qué les pareció! ;)

.

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	7. Capítulo 7: Por un Futuro que podría ser

****¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que todo marche sobre ruedas! Yo he andado como loca estas últimas semanas, por eso no he estado por acá últimamente pero saben que yo las quiero muchísimo y que mis historias seguirán hasta el final. Quizá me ando tardando un poco e actualizar pero jamás las dejaré... Y bueno, sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que no quieran matar a la escritora de este fic jaja...

Recordemos que los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún tipo de lucro...

* * *

.

**MI SECRETO**

**POR UN FUTURO QUE PODRÍA SER NUESTRO**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Soy de lo peor, lo sé. En verdad que sigo buscando el momento en el cual pueda encontrarme con aquella niña, con la adolescente, con la joven soñadora que alguna vez fui. Ahora, cuando me veo en el espejo, me veo como una mujer realmente diferente: sin sueños, sin motivos para vivir; pero sobre todo, observo a una mujer egoísta, cruel, que sólo piensa en su propio bienestar antes que en el de los demás, incluidos sus propios hijos… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me convertí en esto?

Volteo hacia un lado y veo al ser que me ha hecho convertirme en lo que soy ahora: Diamante. ¡Já! ¿Por qué sigo con él? En realidad no lo sé. Al principio decía que era por mi hija, ahora yo creo que si estoy aquí es porque además de despreciable, soy la peor de las cobardes. Además de que en el fondo, a pesar de todo… no quiero quedarme sola.

Desde el día que caí en el hospital, Diamante ha cambiado su actitud. En lugar de ser el maldito de siempre, ahora es un hombre tierno, respetuoso, amable y debo decir que hasta cariñoso. Al menos, no me ha vuelto a forzar para tener intimidad con él. Aunque supongo que la pobre de Esmeralda es quien ha tenido que aguantar el mal carácter y lo violento que puede llegar a ser. Pero quizá a ella también le gusta que la traten así, la verdad no lo sé.

Reviso el reloj despertador que está en el pequeño mueble al lado de mi cama. Marca las cinco de la mañana exactamente. ¡Diablos! Cada vez duermo menos, pero es que estas náuseas no me dejan en paz últimamente. Si bien ya tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, sigo sintiéndome realmente mal por las mañanas, además de que todo el día me da sueño y por la noche no puedo dormir.

En fin… es hora de que vaya corriendo al tocador. Cinco minutos después, me encuentro lavándome los dientes y entrando a la ducha para darme un rápido baño. Sobre todo antes de que la bestia de mi marido abra los ojos, pues no quiero que de pronto sus instintos más bajos despierten al encontrarme aquí.

Mientras me baño, pienso qué habrá sido de Darien. Desde el día que salí del hospital no supe nada de él y la oportunidad de hablar y aclarar las cosas se esfumó. Ahora, quisiera poder verlo de nuevo y así, sacar todo esto que traigo dentro. Sé que está mal, pero si pudiera estar con él y apostar por una vida a su lado, lo haría sin importarme nada ni nadie. Sé que mis hijos sufrirán y la hija de Darien también, pero tarde o temprano ambas comprenderán lo que es amar a alguien sin importarte nada más.

Me visto rápidamente y trato de disimular un poco las ojeras que siguen sin desaparecer. Salgo del tocador y veo que Diamante sigue dormido, así que continúo mi camino hasta la cocina, para preparar el almuerzo de mi pequeña. Después la despertaré para que se apure y no llegue tarde al Colegio.

Veo el reloj de pared que está en la cocina y ya marca las seis treinta… ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Decido ir a despertar a Diamante y después ir con mi hija. Él se levantó aún adormilado y cual corderito que obedece, se metió a dar una ducha para después irse a la oficina. Me río conmigo misma cuando recuerdo que por muy maldito que haya sido todos estos años, es un ser humano que no ha sabido cómo superar esa ansiedad de poder que poco a poco lo corrompe. Bueno, al menos creo que la capacidad de perdonar sinceramente no la he perdido del todo.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Rini y veo que está profundamente dormida, abrazando con fuerza un pequeño gatito de peluche gris al que no sé por qué, decidió llamar "Diana". Dice que si el bebé que espero es niña, ni piense que se lo va a prestar, que vaya buscándole un juguete que sea sólo para su hermanito. Finalmente son sus celos de niña, que sé van a dispersarse en cuanto conozcamos al nuevo bebé.

Me acerco con cautela a ella y le doy un pequeño besito en la frente, hablándole con todo el amor que una madre puede sentir por un hijo:

_-Rini, cielo despierta… ¡Ya es hora de apurarse para ir al colegio!-, _le digo en voz baja. Lo que menos quiero es que abra sus ojitos de manera abrupta.

_-¡Cinco minutos más mami!-, _me dice mientras tapa todo su rostro con las cobijas. Me río porque sé que así era yo…

_-Anda hija, ¡no seas floja!-, _le jaló las cobijas destapándola toda y riendo con más ganas ante las quejas que me lanza la pobre. Se levanta aún adormilada y con su cabello más que despeinado, diciendo que soy mala al no dejarla dormir más. Se mete a la ducha y yo mientras tanto, me pongo a hacer la cama. Sé que lo puede hacer Luna, pero la verdad es que prefiero que el tiempo se me pase haciendo este tipo de cosas.

Veinte minutos después, mi hija sale del baño envuelta en su batita rosa y con una toalla que cubre su cabello mojado. Ya viene despierta y me dirige una sonrisa que no llega por completo a sus ojos, algo le sucede, yo lo sé. Así que en este momento lo voy a investigar. La jalo con cuidado y la siento en el borde de la cama, le quito la toalla que tiene en la cabeza y comienzo a secarle el cabello con cuidado. Mientras tanto, ella está en silencio, sé que me quiere decir algo pero no descifró qué…

_-Hija, ¿sucede algo?_

_-¿Eh? ¡No, nada mami!... bueno, sí. No, mejor no…-; _me respondió tímidamente.

_-Anda hija, dime. No es como si yo me fuera a enojar porque me preguntes algo, para eso estoy…_

_-Bien, pero… ¿Me prometes que no vas a enojarte, verdad?_

_-¡Claro que no pequeña! Dime, ¿qué sucede?-, _le respondo con una sonrisa para darle más confianza.

_-Bueno mami… ¿Por qué mi papi te pegó la otra vez?_

Un nerviosismo me recorre por completo. ¿Ahora qué le voy a decir? Si bien hace un mes traté de "disfrazar" las cosas para que toda la información que recibió de golpe no fuera tan difícil de asimilar para ella, ahora tengo que pensar con precaución qué es lo que le voy a contestar…

_-Rini, lo que sucede es que…-, _respondo titubeante.

_-Soy un tonto hija...-, _me veo interrumpida drásticamente por Diamante que entró sigilosamente a la habitación-. _He cometido muchos errores, pero el más grande ha sido hacer infeliz a tu mami…_

_-Diamante…-, _quiero hacer que se calle. Esto puede resultar muy difícil de entender para Rini y lo que menos quiero es que ella sufra algún daño que no sabré cómo reparar después. Él sólo me dirige una mirada cargada de… ¿Arrepentimiento? ¡No lo sé! Sólo sé que él está dispuesto a decirle la verdad a mi hija y eso no lo voy a permitir. _–Hija, lo que quiere decir tu papi es que él no me hizo nada, estábamos hablando un tema de adultos y las cosas salieron de control. Pero ése no es un tema que tú debas saber, pues son cosas que una niña tan pequeña como tú, debe ignorar, ¿de acuerdo?_

Mi hija confundida, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Nos ve una y otra vez a Diamante y a mí, y yo en el fondo de mi corazón sólo espero que esa "explicación" sirva para calmar un poco su curiosidad. Sé que debo hablar con ella sobre esto, que debo explicarle lo que sucede pero también, debe ser en el momento indicado, no ahora que las cosas aún están frescas en mis recuerdos.

_-Hija, ¿por qué no terminas de vestirte mientras yo voy con Luna a ver si ya terminó de prepararte el desayuno? ¡Creo que te iba a hacer hot cakes!-, _le dije animada mientras ella se dirigía a su armario. _-¿Me acompañas Diamante?-, _ahora le habló a él que se incorporó sin decir palabra alguna y salió de la habitación de Rini seguido por mí.

Una vez afuera, lo tomo del brazo sorprendiéndolo y lo llevo de camino a nuestra habitación, cierro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y con todo el coraje que aún siento dentro, le digo:

_-¿Qué diablos pretendes Diamante?..._

_-Yo sólo quería decirle la verdad a Rini. ¡Por Dios Serena! Permíteme empezar de nuevo, tratar de ganarme tu amor… por Rini, por el bebé que esperas, ¡por nosotros, carajo!-, _me responde.

_-¿Por nosotros? Diamante, ¡nunca ha existido un nosotros! Siempre has sido tú, nadie más que tú… ¿Ahora quieres hacerme pensar que algo más te importa? ¡No soy tan idiota!...-, _le digo ya con llanto en mis ojos. La verdad es que sé que esto me va a salir muy caro. Quizá nuevos golpes se apoderen de mi cuerpo, pero no me importa, tengo que sacarlo o nunca me voy a sentir bien del todo.

_-Serena… ¡No abuses de mi paciencia! Además, recuerda que estás embarazada, ¿acaso ese bebé no te importa?_

_-¿Debo recordarte cómo fue que me embarazaste?-, _le solté con rabia.

_-Serena… no es necesario. Pero es un bebé, alguien ajeno a lo que nosotros dos hayamos hecho, ya sea antes o ahora. ¡Por favor! Intentemos rehacer nuestras vidas, estar juntos y ser una familia normal. Rini tiene derecho a eso, el bebé… nosotros. Dame la oportunidad de ser feliz contigo, de hacerte feliz, de que olvides de una vez por todas al imbécil de Darien y te concentres en mí…_

_-¿Darien? ¡No metas a Darien en esto!_

Veo cómo aprieta los puños hasta dejar totalmente en blanco sus nudillos. De pronto, cierro los ojos con miedo, pues veo que levanta uno de sus brazos, pero en lugar de sentirlo en mí, escucho un sonido seco que me hace abrir los ojos inmediatamente, dándome cuenta de que en lugar de hacerlo conmigo, decidió golpear la pared. Me mira con rabia, pero se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí. Varios minutos después, decide romper el silencio y con el mismo coraje de siempre, me dijo:

_-¿Ves? ¿Tanto te sigue importando?_

_-¡No sabes cuánto Diamante! No sabes cuánto…-, _¡listo! He dejado que mis sentimientos fluyan. Pero a partir de hoy no me quedaré callada, ¡no más!

_-Entonces… ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?_

Ésa es una buena pregunta. No sé qué hago todavía en este lugar. No sé si sea por mis hijos, por comodidad, por miedo a quedarme sola, por idiota quizá. Me quedo callada varios minutos, pensando en qué responder, pero sin que se me ocurriera nada en concreto, lo único que atino a decirle es:

_-En realidad no lo sé… quizá sea costumbre, nada más…_

Levantó la mirada del suelo totalmente incrédulo ante lo que yo había respondido. Ni yo misma me creí mis palabras, ¿pero qué más decía? Soltó una carcajada y después, se giró hacia la ventana de la habitación. Después de unos segundos, me dijo:

_-¿Costumbre? ¡Já! Creí que me odiabas Serena, que te daba asco…_

_-Quizá sí lo hago, pero por mis hijos nunca lo voy a demostrar…-. _Le dije y me di la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta. De pronto, me tomó del brazo con fuerza y aprisionándome entre la pared y su cuerpo, me dijo muy cerca de los labios:

_-Haces bien, porque de mí nunca te vas a deshacer querida…_

_-¿Me amenazas?_

_-No, sólo te estoy avisando. No creas que porque ese idiota está de regreso en el país, te voy a dejar sola para que te vayas con él…-. _Respondió y después me dio unos de sus asquerosos besos en los labios. Me soltó y salió de la habitación.

_-Tampoco es como que te esté pidiendo permiso Diamante…-, _digo en voz baja mientras voy hacia el baño a enjuagarme la boca. Mis náuseas regresaron después de ese beso…

Cuando bajé al comedor, mi pequeña ya estaba sentada comiendo los hot cakes que Luna le había hecho. En la silla de al lado, estaba Diana, el peluche que mi hija no deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Se ve tranquila pero aún así, yo me siento muy mal con ella. Me siento a su lado y sólo atino a tomar una taza de té, pues Diamante ya ha llegado con nosotros y yo no tengo intención de quedarme más tiempo en la mesa.

Apresuro a Rini para que acabe de desayunar mientras yo subo por mi bolso a la habitación. Sé que ella tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, pero hoy tengo el presentimiento de que debo dejar de ser tan frágil, tan tonta. Tengo que ser la verdadera egoísta en la que me he convertido y luchar por mi propio bienestar sin importar quién está en medio. En esto me ha convertido la vida, si eso era lo que el destino esperaba, eso es lo que le daré.

Cuando bajé mi hija ya estaba completamente lista. La tomo de la mano y la dirijo hacia el auto, mientras siento cómo somos observadas por Diamante desde la puerta de la casa. Ayudo a mi hija a que suba y después me dejo ser ayudada por el chofer, quien ya nos estaba esperando desde hacía un buen rato. Él arranca el auto y nos vamos hacia el colegio mientras yo voy pensando en cómo podré buscar a Darien y así hablar de una vez por todas. Hoy estoy decidida a jugarme todo, así sea mi propia vida después de que Diamante se entere de lo que pienso hacer.

Llegamos al colegio y veo cómo mi hija pone cara de enojo al darse cuenta de que vamos llegando al mismo tiempo que la esposa y la hija de Darien. No sé qué habrá pasado entre ambas niñas, pero sí me doy cuenta de que ambas están muy enojadas pues la hija de Darien también se nota demasiado disgustada. Subo mi mirada y me encuentro con la de ella… con la mirada de Rei Hino, la mujer que hace un mes me ayudó sin saber quién era yo. En cuanto ambas nos vimos, me sentí la mujer más miserable del mundo y quizá notó cómo en mis ojos se podía vislumbrar un poco de arrepentimiento y culpa por lo que planeo hacer. Volteo hacia mi hija y me dispongo a despedirla, quizá sea esta una nueva oportunidad para poder iniciar con lo que acabo de planear.

En cuanto Rini entró al colegio, dirigí mí vista hacia la mujer de largos cabellos negros que estaba frente a mí. Me di cuenta de que ya se iba y decidí que ese era el momento o nunca lo podría hacer otra vez, así que caminé hacia ella y la tomé de la mano. Ella volteó sorprendida y le dije:

_-Disculpa que te moleste, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?-. _Se quedó callada y me negó con la cabeza, haciendo que le apretara con más fuerza la mano, suplicándole con la mirada que me diera un poco de ayuda. Se zafó de mi agarre sutilmente y de la forma más educada que pudo, me respondió:

_-Discúlpame, pero si te soy sincera, no creo que nosotras tengamos mucho de qué hablar…_

_-¡No! Por favor, ¡no te vayas! Te lo suplico…-, _dije ya con lágrimas en mis ojos. Si he de ser sincera, no sé cómo se me escaparon. Quizá sean las hormonas las que me hicieron ponerme así. Ella asintió apenada y yo todavía llorando, le dije: _-¡Gracias, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí!_

_-No me agradezcas, en realidad si acepto es porque creo que sí hay ciertas cosas que deseo saber. Llámame masoquista o como quieras, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debo saber qué sucede…_

_-Muy bien, creo que eres tan directa como yo. Pero creo que este no es el lugar indicado para hablar, ¿te parece si vamos por un café?-, _le propuse.

_-La verdad yo… bueno, está bien. ¿Conoces el café que está en la plaza cercana a este colegio?-, _me dijo con nerviosismo.

_-Claro, ¿nos vemos ahí en veinte minutos?_

_-Nos vemos ahí. Pero debo decirte que no tengo mucho tiempo, pues después me iré a trabajar…_

_-Claro, no creo que nos demoremos mucho…_

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el auto, donde el chofer me seguía esperando. Quizá esté aliado con mi esposo, pues me estuvo observando durante todo el trayecto hacia el centro comercial. Lo más seguro es que por la noche, cuando Diamante llegue a casa, le avise de todos los lugares a donde fui y sé que no me irá nada bien. Pero si quiero liberarme y encontrar a la chica que alguna vez fui, debo intentar acabar con esta situación de una vez por todas.

Una vez en el centro comercial, me dirigí de inmediato al café. Entré y pedí una mesa para dos personas, a la espera de que Rei llegara y pudiésemos hablar a solas, de mujer enamorada a mujer enamorada. Sé que ella no tiene la culpa de las cosas, que es quien va a sufrir más en esta historia, pero si soy sincera, no espero poder hacer feliz a los demás, sólo quiero mi felicidad y la de Darien.

Rei llegó e inmediatamente un mesero se nos acercó para tomar nuestra orden. Yo pedí un café, algo de fruta y unos molletes, mientras que ella sólo pidió un café americano. En ese momento me avergoncé y le pedí una disculpa, pues mi estado hace que el hambre me llegue hasta en el momento de más angustia. Una vez que el mesero se fue, caímos en un incómodo silencio, es cual ella rompió. Se le notaba a leguas que lo único que esperaba era irse lo más rápido que pudiera. Con timidez, me dijo:

_-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?..._

_-Yo… bueno… la verdad es que quiero que hablemos de Darien, además quiero pedirte una disculpa…-; _mi mirada se fue directamente al mantel y por más que quise verla a los ojos, no pude lograrlo. Aún cuando sentía su mirada sobre mí.

_-¿De Darien? ¿Qué quieres que hablemos de Darien? ¿Y por qué pedirme una disculpa?_

_-Por todo lo que ha pasado, en verdad yo no quería que esto sucediera. Todos estos años, he vivido culpándome por haber perdido al hombre al que amo; pero al mismo tiempo, he estado consciente de que en algún lugar del mundo, él ya había hecho una vida…-, _dije sinceramente. La verdad es que sí lo sentía de ese modo.

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Serena, creo que yo no debí haber venido…-. _Me respondió e hizo un movimiento que me permitió ver que ya se iba. Pero otra vez la tomé de la mano y ella cedió ante la mirada de súplica que le di para que no se fuera. Tomó asiento otra vez y yo continué hablando:

_-¿Sabes? Yo no sabía que él estaba en el mismo país que yo. Siempre tuve la certeza de que él seguía en Estados Unidos, lejos de mí, lejos de la mierda en la que yo me había convertido. Pero… pero aquél día en que lo vi otra vez, con su pequeña, sonriendo como cuando yo lo conocí, todo ese esfuerzo por olvidarlo se vino abajo y destapó todo el amor que yo pensé que ya había cubierto…_

_-Serena, yo creo que…_

_-¡No, por favor, no me interrumpas!-, _le dije antes de empezar a llorar otra vez-. _Quiero, deseo, necesito contarte toda la historia para que me entiendas… mira, yo me casé con Diamante porque creí que después de Darien, no habría ningún hombre que quisiera estar conmigo. Porque me sentí tan poca cosa que, no supe entender que quizá había algo mejor para mí. Mucho menos supe esperar al hombre que me prometió que iba a regresar para casarse conmigo…_

Quise seguir hablando, pero me vi interrumpida por el mesero que llegó con nuestra orden. Volteé el rostro hacia el otro lado, tratando de esconder mi llanto y una vez que éste se retiró, seguí con mi historia, mientras veía como Rei le daba un sorbo a su taza de café, con la mirada perdida, con el dolor latente en su rostro:

_-¿Puedes imaginarte todo lo que he vivido estos años? Diamante es un monstruo… me golpea, me obliga a tener intimidad con él, me hace sentir que soy lo más patético en el universo. Y aunque sé que eso no está bien, aunque sé que en algún lugar valgo más de lo que él cree, no puedo dejarlo, ¡simplemente no puedo! A veces pienso que es por mi hija y ahora, por este nuevo bebé que viene en camino… pero otras, creo que soy la mujer más estúpida del mundo, pues sé que inconscientemente creo en todas las tonterías que él me dice que yo soy…_

Bien, soy patética. Ahora ella puede darse cuenta de que soy una vil piltrafa, una estúpida que no sabe darse su lugar. Un intento de mujer que quizá merece todo lo que le ha sucedido por ser tan estúpida y quedarse con un hombre violento a pesar de haber pisado un hospital a consecuencia de sus maltratos. Lo sé porque ella está callada, no me dice nada y sólo ve un punto fijo en la mesa…

_-Y luego me encuentro con Darien… desde el momento en que lo vi, dejé de comer, de dormir, de pensar en mí. Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, hasta el día en que tú y tu pequeña me ayudaron. Pero después de eso, todo ha cambiado… yo vi al amor de mi vida, lo tuve cerca, él cuidó de mí y me ayudó a mejorar. ¿Cómo obligo a mi corazón a no amarlo? Si con cada detalle que Darien tuvo conmigo, he vuelto a vivir…_

Me doy cuenta de que poco a poco Rei va tomando un tono cada vez más pálido en su piel. Sigue sin verme a los ojos y supongo que internamente me maldice con todas sus fuerza. ¡Soy una maldita egoísta! ¡Soy un monstruo! Pero también, soy una mujer profundamente enamorada. O quizá sólo quiero buscar una excusa para disfrazar la canallada que estoy a punto de cometer…

_-Tal vez esto para ti sea ajeno, sea una situación que no te importe en lo más mínimo, pues tú vida ha sido diferente a la mía. Pero si te pedí que vinieras, es por algo más que por obligarte a escuchar lo patética que ha sido mi vida…_

_-¿Algo más?-, _levantó por fin el rostro y me miró fijamente. Me di cuenta que se sorprendió al ver que yo ya no estaba llorando, que ahora ya la veía con prepotencia, pues mi maldita mente ya estaba planeando algo verdaderamente atroz, lo sé. Me puse totalmente derecha en mi asiento, y con demasiada seguridad para mi propio bien, le respondí:

_-Sí Rei, algo más. Quiero decirte que me perdones, pero ante todo soy una mujer enamorada que pretende luchar por al amor de su vida…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Serena?..._

_-Quiero decir que voy a luchar por Darien. Voy a tratar de aclarar las cosas con él, de reconquistarlo y de demostrarle que yo soy la mujer con la que debe estar…-, _listo. Lo dije y sé que con esto me he convertido en lo peor que pude haber esperado de mi misma. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando mi corazón no quiere entender razones? ¿Qué hacer cuando lo que más deseo es estar con Darien? Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho que ella está a punto de responderme. Me doy cuenta de que me odia, pero no me importa si con eso logro que ella deje a Darien…

_-Pues me alegro por ti, Serena pero… ¿Olvidas que él es mi esposo? ¿Olvidas que él también tiene una hija con la que debe estar? Además, ¿qué va a pasar con tu matrimonio?..._

_-Créeme, esos aspectos los he repasado una y otra vez por mi cabeza y no hay día en el que no le pida perdón a Dios por todo esto que mi mente maquila, pero creo que he pasado todos estos años pensando en los demás antes que en mí. Es hora de volverme egoísta y que deje de pensar en lo que mis actos atraerán…_

_-Serena, creo que te has equivocado conmigo-. _Me dijo ya claramente molesta-. _Si piensas que por hablar "sinceramente"-, _marcó las comillas con sus dedos-, _conmigo yo me voy a hacer a un lado y te dejaré el camino libre para que te quedes con mi esposo, ¡estás mal! Yo también soy una mujer enamorada, que tiene una hija con el hombre al que ama y sobre todo, que también sabe ser egoísta, como bien dices tú…_

_-No te estoy pidiendo compresión y mucho menos tu permiso, sólo te quise decir que me disculparas y ponerte al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer…-, _le dije ya con mis fuerzas renovadas. Me siento como una completa desgraciada, pero estoy arriesgando mi futuro en esto y ya no es momento para ser cobardes.

_-Pues has lo que quieras, en realidad no me interesa. La decisión final será de Darien y créeme que aceptaré lo que él quiera, no sin antes haber luchado como deber ser-. _Me respondió y se levantó dejando el dinero de lo que ella había consumido. Caminó hacia la salida y yo sólo pude verla con incredulidad. Creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginé, pero nadie me va a convencer de retractarme.

Quité de mi cabeza todos esos pensamientos y me dispuse a comer. La verdad es que el hambre ya se me había ido, pero por mi estado debo al menos intentar comer algo. De pronto, me empiezo a sentir ansiosa, en realidad pienso que es por lo mal que he estado pensando en las últimas horas. Soy una maldita, de verdad que no sé cómo he podido siquiera imaginar todo lo que acabo de hacer.

Media hora después y una vez que mi estómago me permitió comer una parte del desayuno que tuve frente a mí, me levanto de mi asiento no sin antes pagar la cuenta. Me dirijo pensativa hacia la salida, pero algo me detiene… ese cabello, esos brazos, esa espalda… ¡No puede ser nadie más! ¡Tiene que ser Darien!

Me acerco a la mesa donde se encuentra, cautelosa pues no sé si mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada. Una vez que estoy cerca, me doy cuenta de que no es así, de que tengo a Darien justo frente a mí y de que esa es la oportunidad que tanto he esperado para poder hablar con él. Lo observo antes de hablarle y puedo darme cuenta de que se le nota cansado, decaído, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos con su celular en la mano repasando una y otra vez varias fotos en las cuales alcanzo a notar que está con su familia… ¿De verdad estará bien lo que estoy a punto de hacer?

Vacilo un poco y decido retirarme. Creo que a pesar de todo, sigo siendo la misma cobarde de siempre. El error más grande que cometí es haber venido a este sitio, decir todo lo que he dicho y pensar todo lo que he pensado. No es justo para nadie que yo quiera ser feliz a pesar del sufrimiento de alguien más. Justo estoy a punto de irme cuando me doy cuenta de que él giró el rostro y abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo, me mira de forma incrédula. Yo sólo lo veo seria, nostálgica y con todo el amor que he tenido guardado para él durante todos estos años. De pronto, él pronuncia mi nombre y yo siento que estoy en el paraíso…

_-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Creo que es momento de que hablemos, Darien. ¿Me puedo sentar?-, _le digo de una forma vacilante. No sé qué suceda, no sé si está bien… sólo sé que es lo que mi corazón pide, lo que necesita, pues está a mil por hora por estar tan cerca de él.

_-¿Eh? ¡Claro, claro!-. _Me responde levantándose torpemente de su asiento mientras me ayuda a sentarme. Comienzo a hablarle, pero tal parece que él no me escucha, que está en su propio mundo. Un mundo en el cual me observa fijamente, quizá intenta grabar mi rostro como yo lo haré con el suyo si esto no resulta como lo esperaba.

_-¡Darien! ¿Sí me estás escuchando?_

_-¿Eh? Claro, dime Serena… ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

_-De nosotros Darien. Ha llegado la hora de que aclaremos todo, de que sepamos por qué no pudimos realizar nuestro amor… De que averigüemos si aún podemos tener la oportunidad de ser felices…_

Él sólo se quedó callado. Quiero pensar que es porque igual piensa que estamos a tiempo de aclarar todo. Aunque las circunstancias se empeñen en decir lo contrario, sé que podemos encontrar la forma de volver a ser felices, de estar juntos, formar una familia. Con su hija, con mis hijos, con los niños que sé que podríamos tener. Si nos enfocamos en el amor que aún sentimos el uno por el otro, quizá lo logremos.

De pronto, siento que pone una de sus manos sobre las mías, lo veo a los ojos y me pierdo en esa dulzura que esos zafiros emanan, aunada con la calidez que me da el roce de su piel con la mía. Me da una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y me dice:

_-¿Aún crees que tú y yo podamos ser felices Serena? Recuerda que ni tú ni yo somos libres, y a pesar de que lo fuéramos… ¿Qué pasará con tu hija? ¿Qué pasará con tu bebé? ¿Qué hay de mi princesa, de mi pequeña Hotaru?..._

_-Darien, ¡por favor! No te niegues esto, ni me lo niegues a mí… a pesar de todo, ¿quién dice que no se podrá? ¿Un papel que nos une a dos personas a las que no amamos?-. _Bien, me estoy viendo como la peor de las mujeres, pero eso es algo que a esta altura no me interesa. Miro fijamente a Darien y él suelta mi mano… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso… acaso ya no me ama?

_-Para mí no sólo es un papel Serena. Son varios años con una persona a la que le di una promesa, con quien hice un compromiso de por vida, alguien a quien también a…_

En ese momento mi sospecha se ve comprobada. Darien ama a Rei y eso es algo que yo no puedo eliminar. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a actuar? Mi plan definitivamente no está saliendo como esperaba, pues a decir verdad, me imaginé que en el momento en que yo hablara con Darien, él me diría que me amaba tan intensamente como hace algunos años. Creí que él me propondría realizar ese amor, a pesar de todo y de todos. Pero no, él no está seguro de lo que siente.

_-¿La amas Darien?-, _le pregunté con un nudo ya instalado en mi garganta. Él sólo se quedó callado, quizá tampoco lo sabe. Se pasa una mano por sus negros cabellos, cierra los ojos mientras inhala profundamente y cuando lo abre, noto un brillo diferente en ellos. Me mira fijamente y me dice:

_-La verdad es que no lo sé. Mi corazón ahorita es un torbellino de emociones que si te soy sincero, ni yo mismo sé descifrar. Pero… lo que sí sé es que me da una infinita alegría tenerte aquí, frente a mí. Y si lo que deseas es hablar, hablemos… pero debes estar consciente de que no te estoy prometiendo nada. De que no vamos a salir de este sitio como una pareja de novios que no tiene ningún compromiso con la vida, porque ambos sabemos que no es así…_

_-Darien, yo…-, _quise interrumpirlo, pero me vi callada por uno de sus dedos.

_-No Serena. Antes de decidir cualquier cosa en la que tengamos que ver tú y yo, debemos pensar en el mundo que nos rodea. Yo no quiero hacerle daño ni a tú hija ni a la mía, y mucho menos a Rei que es quien me ha amado todo este tiempo a pesar de haber vivido bajo la sombra de tu recuerdo…_

Mi corazón siente un enorme agujero. Comienzo a pensar que esto no saldrá como lo esperaba, pero al menos el intento lo voy a hacer. Bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido y ése es mi caso. Esa es la cruel realidad en la que viviré de por vida, pues Darien siempre me acompañará en mi mente y corazón a cualquier lugar al que vaya.

Aunque también está el otro lado de la moneda. Queda aún la probabilidad de que sí podamos estar juntos. ¿Quién dice que no? Sólo nosotros dos decidiremos qué es lo que vamos a hacer, después de esta plática, sé que habrá una forma de saberlo, una forma de apostar. Sí, apostar por un futuro. Por un futuro que no sólo lo incluya a mí o a él, sino apostar por un futuro que pueda ser nuestro…

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque el capítulo fue de su agrado y eso lo agradezco como no tienen idea ... ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! En serio que esto no sería posible si no fuera por eso ... ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Nuevamente me disculpo por no poder contestar uno a uno sus Review's, pero ya saben ... es en este instante en el que me regreso corriendo a los apuntes y libros de la Universidad. Pero ya pronto podré estar con ustedes al cien por ciento ... ¡Abrazos asfixiadores para todas ustedes! Y obviamente, menciono a mis queridas lectoras, agradeciéndoles todo su apoyo ...

.

**mayilu **/** Guest 1 **/** criztal **/** Patty Ramirez de Chiba **/ **Usagi brouillard **/** Cherry hino **/** Ross Kou **/** ceres windam** /

**creepy-chan-cute-chan **/** Guest 2 **/** MartithaJimenez** /** matildechiba**

****.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! También gracias a quienes me han puesto en alertas, favoritos o que pasan por acá en forma anónima, ya saben que siempre se les agradece que lean mis locas ideas. Por supuesto, no hace falta recordarles que estoy abierta a cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia o "tomatazo"... ¡Que tengan una gran semana! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Ya saben: ¡No se les olvide decir qué les pareció! ;)

.

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	8. Capítulo 8: Nunca voy a Olvidarte

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que todo marche sobre ruedas! Sé que últimamente me he demorado mucho en hacer acto de presencia por acá pero ha habido factores que no me permiten escribir tanto como yo quisiera. De todos modos, quiero que sepan que aunque sea a paso lento, todas y cada una de mis historias tendrán su conclusión, así me lleve toda una vida... Ok, ¡no! ^^

Bueno, sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que no quieran matar a la autora del mismo... recuerden que siempre les he dicho que todo pasa por una razón, ¿va que va?

Y antes de que se me olvide, quiero agradecer y darle el crédito conveniente a mi melliza perdida, mi queridísima **Usagi Brouillard** por ayudarme en la edición y corrección de la parte "lime" ... ¡Gracias amiga, te quiero mucho! :)

Recordemos que los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún tipo de lucro...

* * *

.

.

**MI SECRETO**

**NUNCA VOY A OLVIDARTE**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Quién no ha querido reiniciar alguno de sus días al menos una vez en su vida? ¿Por qué la vida no nos da esa simple oportunidad? Así, al menos podríamos corregir todos aquellos errores que hemos cometido y de esa forma, poder alcanzar la felicidad plena, aquél ápice de paz que cualquier individuo merece al menos, por salud mental. Daría lo que fuera porque esa simple oportunidad existiera.

Desafortunadamente, eso no es posible y justo en este momento, me encuentro frente a la mujer que alguna vez amé mucho más que a mi vida. Aquella chica que me entregó todo de sí misma y a quien también, alguna vez le di todo de mí sin pedir nada más a cambio. Quizá el destino fue quien quiso que no estuviéramos juntos… pero ese mismo destino, hoy se empeña en dejarnos frente a frente, haciendo que me pregunté, ¿qué demonios es lo que tiene planeado?

Llevamos media hora sumergidos en un silencio. No es nada incómodo tenerla frente a mí y supongo que para ella tampoco. Sin embargo, ninguno es capaz de decir qué es lo que siente, qué es lo que hemos pensado el uno del otro todo este tiempo. Qué ha sido de nuestras vidas además de haber formado una familia con otras personas.

Serena se ve titubeante, es como si me quisiera decir algo pero a la vez no se atreve, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en si me va a decir todo lo que pasa por su mente o no. Lo sé porque en algún momento de nuestras vidas, intuí todo aquello que pensaba, todo aquello que sentía y ella sabía también leer hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada movimiento que yo llevaba a cabo.

Lo mejor será esperar a que ella decida comenzar a hablar. No quiero que se sienta presionada, no quiero que diga cosas de las que tal vez después se llegue a arrepentir. Esta vez quiero que ella sea quien decida el rumbo que tomará esta plática, pues después de habernos saludado y haberme dicho que quiere una nueva oportunidad para nosotros, todo se volvió silencio. Todo se volvió una pesada carga que sé que ella tiene sobre los hombros, así que lo único que me queda es esperar…

Le doy un sorbo más a la tercera taza de café que llevo el día de hoy. Sé que esto no será nada benéfico para mí, pues con toda la presión que esta situación me está patrocinando, la noche será realmente larga. Bueno, supongo que también podría existir la posibilidad de que mi organismo procese todo esto de una forma diferente y una vez solucionado todo, pueda dormir tan tranquilamente como ya tiene varias semanas que no pudo lograrlo. Creo que estoy divagando demasiado. Creo que lo que no quiero aceptar, es que necesito que ella hable, que ella me diga por fin todo lo que siente, todo lo que piensa, todo lo que quiere de mí… un sorbo más seguido de otro, y otro, y otro…

—Darien…—. Por fin se anima a hablarme, pero tiene la mirada hacia abajo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya se arrepintió y todo este tiempo ha sido en vano?

—Dime Serena, estoy aquí sólo para escucharte…

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya…—. Me dice totalmente decidida, mientras se levanta y da algunos pasos hacia la salida. Yo me giré aún sentado en la silla y con todo el rencor que quise detener desde el momento que la vi, le grité:

—¿Entonces es así como quieres que esto termine? ¿Sólo por eso me tuviste todo este tiempo frente a ti? ¿Para seguir como el completo idiota al que dejaste con una promesa sin cumplir?...

Ella se detuvo al instante. El mismo instante en el que me arrepentí de lo que dije, sobre todo por hacerlo frente a todas las personas que estaban tranquilamente platicando en la cafetería donde nos encontrábamos. Como vi que seguía sin moverse, rápidamente saqué dinero de mi billetera y lo dejé en la mesa, supongo que con eso cubriré la cuenta. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia donde estaba, inmóvil, como si su cuerpo de pronto se hubiese convertido en un témpano de hielo que era imposible de mover. La tomé de la mano y en voz baja le dije:

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar, aquí ya no es adecuado que sigamos hablando…—. Ella sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de aceptación y en un acto lleno de valentía, enlazó sus dedos con los míos, aún en silencio, aún con esa duda instalada en su mirada.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al estacionamiento. Caballerosamente le abrí la puerta del copiloto mientras ella titubeante, subía a mi auto. Sé que no está nada bien, pero lo primero que pensé fue llevarla al hotel en donde me hospedo. Quizá no sea la mejor solución a todo y además, no tengo la menor idea de dónde o cómo va a terminar esto, pero si he de irme al infierno con tal de terminar con este sufrimiento, lo haré… aceptaré los designios que el destino tenga preparados para mí.

Llegamos al hotel en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, sólo escuchábamos el lento respirar de cada uno, buscando la calma que no podíamos encontrar aún. Estacioné mi auto en el lugar correspondiente y de nuevo, le ofrecí la mano segundos después de abrirle la puerta. Ella se agarró de mí con fuerza, como si de ese momento dependiera su vida. Cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos al elevador. Primero pasé por la recepción, ya que había dejado la llave ahí.

Una vez que tuve en mis manos la llave de la habitación, me dirigí otra vez al elevador donde Serena me esperaba. Detuve mi andar unos segundos para darme cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo las uñas, algo tan típico de ella cuando no sabe qué hacer, cuando sus pensamientos no están del todo de acuerdo con lo que ella sabe que en realidad debe hacer. Sonrío amargamente, ¿cómo es posible que aún después de tanto tiempo siga recordando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y los significados que de ellos se derivan?

Camino hacia ella de nuevo, voltea y me da una sonrisa nerviosa, dulce… el elevador abrió sus puertas y le hice una seña con la mano para que entrara. Una vez que ella estuvo dentro, yo también me metí y pulsé el botón que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

— Darien…— habló por fin — ¿Crees que es una buena idea que hayamos venido hasta aquí?

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—En realidad no lo sé Serena, pero ya estamos aquí…

Un nuevo silencio, el cual fue roto sólo por el timbre del elevador que nos avisó ya estábamos en el piso donde se encuentra mi habitación. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y ambos salimos con el mismo silencio… ¿acaso todo se reducirá a esto? Ágilmente abrí la puerta de mi habitación y nuevamente dejé que Serena entrara primero. Yo avancé hacia una mesita que está al lado de un simple, sencillo e incómodo sofá y puse las llaves encima de la misma. Serena se quedó en la puerta, observando cada detalle del lugar en el que estábamos.

—Sé que quizá esto no es lo que esperabas, pero es lo único para lo que mi presupuesto me alcanzó…—. Trato de bromear un poco, tal vez eso alivie el incómodo momento en el que estamos sumergidos.

—¡Darien! Eso no es lo que pensaba, es sólo que… no, olvídalo…—. Respondió sonriendo, creo que la táctica de una broma para romper el silencio, funcionó. Bien, es momento de saber qué es lo que ocurrió.

—Pero toma asiento Serena, por favor. Creo que ha llegado el momento de saber qué fue lo que sucedió, ¿no lo crees?

Ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo mientras tomaba su lugar en aquél incómodo sofá. Yo hago lo mismo, pero justo frente a ella, en la misma mesa donde acababa de poner las llaves. Mis modales me obligan a que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, primero debo ofrecerle algo de tomar, como un buen "anfitrión".

—¿Quieres que te ordene algo de tomar, de comer? ¿Algo para tu bebé?—. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras por inercia ponía una de sus manos encima de su vientre. Da una media sonrisa y después, toma todo el aire que es capaz de albergar en sus pulmones. Exhala por varios segundos y después, coloca sus orbes celestes sobre mi rostro. No cabe duda, en algunos momentos sigue siendo esa niña berrinchuda que conocí hace tiempo.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora, ¿cierto? ¿Por dónde quieres que comience?—. Me pregunta titubeante.

—Supongo que lo ideal sería que me dijeras, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió una vez que me fui?—. Le respondí con una serenidad que hasta a mí mismo me dejó sorprendido.

—Perfecto… pero antes dime, ¿por qué no respondiste ninguna de mis cartas?

—¿Cartas? ¿Qué cartas?—. Le dije más sorprendido que ella al escuchar mi pregunta. Al menos todo el tiempo que yo estuve en el extranjero, nunca recibí ni siquiera una postal de Serena…

—¿Cómo que qué cartas? Darien, todos y cada uno de los días que estuviste en Estados Unidos, yo te escribí una carta. Al menos durante el primer año que tú estuviste fuera. Sin embargo, al ver que nunca tuve una respuesta de tu parte, dejé de hacerlo…

—Serena, yo te juro por lo más sagrado que jamás… Nunca recibí una carta tuya, de hecho eso fue lo primero que me sorprendió, pues tú habías prometido que lo harías y…

—Bueno, eso ya no importa. Supongo que se habrán perdido o que la dirección que le diste a…—. De pronto se quedó callada y apretando los puños sobre sus piernas, exclamó: —¡Maldita sea, siempre he sido una completa estúpida!

—¿Qué sucede Serena?—. Pregunté totalmente sorprendido, pues al menos el tiempo que yo estuve a su lado, jamás lanzó una simple maldición. Ella se limitó a quedarse pensando unos segundos y después de levantarse del sofá, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Llegó el momento en que me mareó, sin embargo de nuevo esperé a que ella misma fuera quien comenzara de nuevo con la conversación. Por fin se detuvo y me miró fijamente, después de respirar profundo, habló de nuevo:

—Sucede que… Darien, creo saber qué fue lo que pasó con esas cartas. Mira, desde el día que te dejé en el aeropuerto, lo primero que hice fue ir a la Biblioteca de la Preparatoria a escribirte una carta. Ese mismo día me encontré "por casualidad" —dijo marcando con sus dedos las comillas— con Diamante. Él me dijo que aún no había una dirección exacta de dónde ibas a hospedarte y yo le dije una y otra vez que tú me habías dicho que te las enviara a la Universidad, pues era lo más seguro en lo que encontrabas en dónde quedarte…

—¡Diamante!—. Exclamé con toda la furia que mi voz pudo contener. —Pero Serena, ¿por qué le entregaste las cartas a él? ¿Por qué no simplemente te limitaste a esperar a que yo te hablara?

—¡Es que no se las entregué! Darien, yo iba a diario a dejar una carta al buzón. De hecho, procuraba que fuera a la hora en que el cartero iba a recogerlas, para que no hubiera problema alguno y así, se "asegurara" que te llegaran…

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue que nunca me llegó nada?

—Yo supongo que Diamante encontró la manera de hacer que el cartero se las diera, qué sé yo…—. Respondió mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, supongo que cada uno pensando en un "por qué".

—Bien. Serena, el misterio de las cartas que jamás me llegaron, se ha resuelto. Sabemos ya que Diamante quizá encontró la manera de que no me llegaran tus cartas y así, yo no pudiera comunicarme contigo ni que tú supieras cómo había llegado y dónde estaba, pero… ¿qué hay de mis llamadas? ¿Por qué Ikuko nunca te pasó mi mensaje?

—Ahora yo soy quien no sabe de qué hablas Darien… —. Me dijo.

—Serena… yo te llamé a tu casa una vez que llegué a Estados Unidos. De hecho, fue lo primero que hice en cuanto pisé el aeropuerto, además de comprar un celular ahí mismo con tal de que tuvieras un número al cual hablarme. —Le dije sonriendo ante el recuerdo que ese acto me había regalado. —Tu mamá fue quien me respondió y me dijo que estabas fuera, que no sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estabas, pero que en cuanto regresaras, ella te daría mi mensaje.

—Comprendo y ahora sé qué fue lo que sucedió con esa llamada. Darien, después de que tú te fuiste, no pasaron ni tres días cuando a mis padres los llamó un familiar del extranjero. Tuvieron que salir del país algunos días, así que supongo que eso hizo que a mi madre se le olvidara decirme… —. Me respondió agachando la cabeza, supongo que ella tiene los mismos pensamientos que yo ahora.

—Bien, mis cartas las hizo perder Diamante, mi mensaje se le olvidó a Ikuko. Pero, Serena… —dudo por algunos segundos, pero finalmente decido preguntar lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí —¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Por qué decidiste estar con Diamante y romper nuestra promesa?

Serena tragó saliva y exhaló de nuevo todo el aire que pudo. Se levantó lentamente, de modo que su espalda fuera lo que quedara frente a mí. De nuevo un silencio, ese maldito silencio que sólo se rompió cuando comenzó a sollozar:

—Darien, cuando tú te fuiste yo traté de hacer mi vida normal. Me levantaba y me iba a clases, salía con mis amigas y procuraba pensar que estabas bien. Quería darme valor a mí misma y sentirme al menos un poco alegre todos y cada uno de los días que no supe de ti. Sabía que la falta de noticias tuyas, se debía al hecho de que Estados Unidos es totalmente diferente a lo que es nuestro país. Quise pensar que tú estabas bien y que si aún no buscabas contacto conmigo, era porque primero debías acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar, a tu nuevo ritmo de vida…

—Serena, yo…

—¡No! por favor, no me interrumpas Darien… quiero seguir antes de que el valor y la poca dignidad que me queda, me permitan seguir explicando qué fue lo que sucedió… —yo sólo me quedé callado, dándole espacio a que ella pudiera continuar. —Si bien siempre supe que tú y yo teníamos una promesa, también estaba el hecho de que me sentía sola. Mi vida no fue lo mismo desde el momento en que te dejé ir, porque me hacía falta una parte de mí. A pesar de que sabía que tenía a mis amigas, nunca sentí la misma alegría que sentía cuando estabas tú acompañándome. Fue así como Diamante comenzó a entrar en mi rutina…

Me levanté en silencio y me acerqué a ella. En realidad no sé qué siento, no sé si es amor o sólo es la añoranza de saber qué hubiera pasado de habernos quedado juntos, pero siento que es mi deber proteger ese débil cuerpo que está ahora mismo conmigo; así que, rodeo su cintura con una de mis manos y con la otra le ofrezco un pañuelo. No puedo negarlo, también me duele verla llorar de ese modo.

Después de que ella tomó el pañuelo, pongo el otro brazo encima de su cintura y me permito abrazarla por completo, tan fuerte como su embarazo me lo permite. Sé que ella es de otro, pero al menos por unos minutos, quiero pensar que Serena sigue siendo mía, quiero imaginar que estamos en una realidad alternativa donde yo la consuelo después de una típica pelea conyugal. Inhalo un poco del aroma que ella despide… fresas, sigue teniendo ese dulce olor a fresas que hace tantos años me volvía completamente loco.

Mis pensamientos se ven rotos cuando ella suavemente se suelta de mi abrazo y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá. Yo simplemente me quedo ahí parado, sé que a pesar de cualquier cosa que decidamos, nada… absolutamente nada va a volver a ser igual.

—Diamante supo cómo ganarme poco a poco. Hoy no sé si era verdad o mentira, pero siempre me dijo que nunca pudo tener contacto contigo…

—¿Qué dijiste Serena?—. Fue la única manera en la que reaccioné. Giré mi cuerpo para poder verla por completo y así darme cuenta de lo sorprendida que estaba. Tomé asiento de nuevo en la mesa frente al sofá y con cuidado de no asustarla, tomé una de sus manos:

—Serena, Diamante y yo hablamos un par de veces, pues fue la segunda persona a la que yo le llamé en cuanto llegué a Estados Unidos.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Sabía que no era verdad eso! Darien, él me dijo que nunca pudo comunicarse contigo una vez que llegaste a tu destino y bueno, la segunda vez… no, no creo que eso importe ya. Ni mis cartas, ni tus llamadas fueron reveladas, así que supongo que fue una de esas típicas trampas que pone el destino para probar un amor…

—Eso quiere decir que, ¿ahora es cuando piensas que nuestro amor no fue verdadero?

—En realidad no lo sé Darien. Creo que tú y yo nos amábamos, pero tal vez no lo suficiente como para desafiar esos obstáculos que se nos atravesaron.

—No entiendo, en verdad que no entiendo Serena. Seguimos en el mismo punto, ¿por qué no sólo esperaste a que regresara de Estados Unidos, aclaráramos todo y así cumpliera la promesa que tenía contigo?

—Es que ese es precisamente mi error, Darien…

—¡Explícate!—. Sí, sé que estoy perdiendo los estribos pero esta situación me está confundiendo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Después de tu partida y de tratar de llevar una vida normal, yo me acerqué mucho a él, pues me daba la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaba para sentirme segura. Además, era lo más cercano que tenía a ti…

—¿Lo más cercano?

—Sí, sé que soy una tonta Darien, pero llegué a pensar que Diamante, siendo tu mejor amigo, era el ejemplo más cercano a lo que yo tenía de ti, de tú recuerdo. En cierta forma, me sentía como si estuviese a tu lado cada vez que salía con él. Totalmente infantil y absurdo, pero así pensaba…

Comprobado, ya estoy más confundido que antes. No sé qué sentir o qué pensar, así que esta vez quien se quedó callado fui yo. Serena se levantó y de nuevo, dándome la espalda continuó:

—Al sentirme segura a su lado, quizá él de cierta forma sintió que podía asegurarse de que me quedara con él. Fue así que empezó a pedirme que saliéramos como novios. En un principio me negué, pero un día, mientras discutíamos, me dijo algo que me hizo pensar que tenía toda la razón…

—¿Qué te dijo? —. Por fin pude recobrar la voz.

—Que había logrado comunicarse contigo. Ahora supongo que fue esa segunda llamada de la que hablas…

—¿Qué más te dijo Serena? ¡Por Dios, habla ya!

Esta vez, ella se giró hacia mí con verdadero rencor y comenzó a gritar, llorando como si de ello dependiera su existencia:

—¿Qué, qué me dijo? ¡Darien! Me dijo que estabas sano y salvo en Estados Unidos, que después de haberte instalado en una pensión y que tus clases fueran un total éxito, tú… ¡Tú ya te habías olvidado de mí existencia y que ya no querías saber absolutamente nada de la idiota que habías dejado en tu país!

En cuanto terminó de hablar, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Creo que su energía estaba llegando al máximo y eso no es benéfico para ella, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que está embarazada. Me acerqué tan rápido como pude e intenté ayudarla para que se levantara, pero en lugar de eso se aferró a mis brazos, tan fuerte como su energía se lo permitió y comenzó a sacar todas esas lágrimas que supongo, estuvo aguantándose todo este tiempo.

—Serena, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esta plática hasta aquí, no te ayuda en nada ponerte así, recuerda que estás embarazada…—. No sé el por qué, pero mi voz salió de mi garganta tan dulce que hasta a mí mismo me sorprendió. La rodeé con mis brazos y tan suavemente como pude, la levanté del suelo para llevarla de nueva cuenta hacia el sofá.

Se sentó aún sollozando y con la cabeza escondida en mi pecho. En ese momento era la Serena que yo conocí, aquella niña que se asustaba con los truenos derivados de una tarde lluviosa. La misma Serena que lloraba desconsolada cuando reprobaba un examen y estaba segura de que la castigarían sin televisión y sin salir, al menos durante un mes. Así, nos quedamos al menos diez minutos hasta que por fin se calmó, entonces tomó de nueva cuenta aire y habló de nuevo:

—Sé que me comporté como una estúpida Darien, sé que debí esperar a que regresaras y me explicaras por qué no supe nada de ti durante todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, preferí ser cobarde, creer en todas y cada una de las mentiras que Diamante me dijo e intentar en vano, rehacer mi vida… perdóname, ¡por favor sólo perdóname!

—Serena… Serena yo, no tengo nada qué perdonarte porque no me hiciste daño a mí. Todas y cada una de nuestras decisiones, al final a quienes afectan esas consecuencias es a nosotros mismos. Lo mejor es que aceptes que quizá fuiste tú quien se equivocó y que pidas perdón, sí… pero perdón a ti misma.

Creo que ni yo mismo acabo de entender qué fue lo que dije. Sólo sé que es lo que mi corazón sintió en ese momento. Creo que ya todo este tiempo no importa, no hay nada en este mundo que suceda sin una razón. Si me pongo a pensar de ese modo, quizá alcance a comprender el por qué nos separamos y acepte por fin lo que tanto me he negado a ver…

—No es tan fácil Darien. Ni siquiera puedo perdonarme a mí misma cuando sé de todo el daño que te hice al dejarte. Al querer curar mi soledad con la compañía de alguien que simple y sencillamente me recordaba a ti en todo momento y lugar…

—¡Tranquila! Soy totalmente sincero cuando te digo que yo no tengo nada qué perdonarte. Las cosas sucedieron así, por alguna razón que aún no comprendemos o no hemos querido asimilar. Además, tengo entendido que tu vida ha sido realmente difícil al lado de ese imbécil… ¿quieres hablar sobre ello?

—¡No! la verdad es que siento que hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo hablando de Diamante. Aunque sirvió porque ahora tengo más que claro que él fue quien en verdad se empeñó en separarnos…

—Tienes razón, creo que la situación ha quedado más que clara al revelar todo lo que pasó con nosotros. Es mejor pensar que tú y yo hemos formado una vida. Quizá no estemos juntos, pero tenemos razones por las cuales luchar, por las cuales sentir que todo esto que vivimos ha valido la pena…—. Digo sinceramente, pues es lo que mi mente ya despejada me ha dejado pensar. No sé cómo ni en qué momento, pero es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de que seguimos abrazados y Serena aún conserva su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pecho.

—Darien—. Me dijo con voz baja.

—¿Dime?

—¿Todavía piensas que ya no hay una oportunidad de que tú y yo estemos juntos?

—Serena… — En realidad, no supe qué responderle. Ella aprovechó ese momento y unió sus labios a los míos. No sé por qué y a pesar de que ya tengo claros mis pensamientos, me dejé llevar.

Poco a poco, deja de estar abrazada a mí para irse posicionando lentamente sobre mis piernas. Ese beso que inició de forma inocente, ahora se convierte en un beso que desborda pasión a cada segundo. No sé cómo se las arregló, pero ahora ya siento sus manos encima de mi pecho desnudo, acariciándome con tanta pasión y ternura a la vez, que no sé si yo tenga la fuerza suficiente para detenerla.

—¡Darien! Por favor, sólo hoy… regálame la oportunidad de estar contigo al menos esta noche… —. Me dice viéndome a los ojos. Sus labios ligeramente inflamados por aquél beso desenfrenado, me nublan por completo la razón y me hace tomarla de la nuca para unir de nuevo nuestras bocas.

Esta vez soy yo quien toma la batuta de la situación y quien manda en aquél beso. Sé que quizá mañana me arrepienta de todo, pero por sólo un segundo quiero perder la compostura que por tanto tiempo he guardado…

Con la punta de mi lengua, delineo su labio inferior y esa es la señal que ella necesitaba para abrir sus labios y dejarme penetrar de lleno en su boca. Ya para este momento nada más existe, sólo ella y yo… sólo la lucha apasionada que se manifiesta beso tras beso, permitiéndonos explorar toda esa pasión inconclusa que estos años, por cobardes nos negamos.

Este momento es sólo de nosotros, simple y sencillamente de dos almas que se están reencontrando y redescubriendo, que están buscando quizá su lugar en el mundo.  
Con una de mis manos, acaricio con frenesí pausado con toques de suavidad, una de sus largas y torneadas piernas, mientras con la otra me encargo del cierre de su vestido, el cual voy bajando tan lento como mi desesperación me lo permite. Ella arquea un poco su espalda después de separar nuestros labios en busca de aire y comprendo perfectamente que lo que desea es que expanda el calor humeante de mis labios a través de su níveo cuello. Nunca me había parecido tan cómodo como ahora, este viejo sofá.

Ahora que beso y hago mía la suave piel de Serena, ella cierra sus ojos y gime al compás de cada caricia recibida, emitiendo el inicio de un constante jadeo que nace desde lo más profundo de su garganta, demostrándome fehacientemente que mi esmero por complacerla no le es indiferente; haciéndome comprender que tanto ella y yo estamos conectados a nuestro momento de insensata búsqueda de nostalgia íntima, esa que hasta ahora esperó por concretarse y cumplirse como la palabra prometida desde los inicios de nuestra historia.

Segundos después, logro deshacerme de su vestido, el cual fue a dar a alguna parte de la habitación. Ella ya tenía varios minutos de haberme quitado la camisa, así que ambos estábamos casi en igualdad de condiciones.

Con delicadeza, la recuesto sobre el sofá llevándome a mí sobre ella como es completamente necesario. Serena sólo se deja llevar por el ritmo que cada una de mis acciones exigen. No hay palabras, no hay reproches. Sólo existen dos cuerpos en busca de la unión perfecta por la cual tanto esperamos.

Seguí recorriendo la seda de su cuello hecha piel, pasé y dejé cálidos susurros en su oído, besé sus sonrojadas mejillas para ahora estar de regreso sobre esos labios que yacen sumamente rojos e hinchados debido a la fuerza que el placer causa por su cuerpo; señales que invitan y alientan a que mi propia pasión derribe cada límite impuesto, dejándome libre para revivir la pasión en mí dormida, la que ella despierta y agita a su antojo al embestirme con su excitada belleza. Mis manos ya no quieren detenerse y no lo harán.

Llego hasta sus pechos y me aferro a ellos como si de eso dependiera mi vida. El éxtasis que siento al estar cada vez más cerca de ella, de poder al fin recorrer el cuerpo que recurrentemente aparecía en mis secretas fantasías, es similar al que siente un hombre después de haber encontrado un oasis en medio del desierto. Ese desierto en el que todos estos años me sentí, el desierto al que tantos años sin ella me llevaron.  
Fui descendiendo con mis labios por toda la extensión de su abdomen, dejando en él inquietos y húmedos besos que no sólo me estaban llevando al límite a mí, sino también a ella. Fue entonces cuando la razón decidió regresar a mí, pues me di cuenta que en su vientre, ya se dejaba ver un pequeño bultito… un bultito que me hizo caer en mi triste realidad de nueva cuenta. Hace mucho que Serena y Darien dejaron de ser los protagonistas de nuestra historia, ya no somos sólo los dos.

Me separé bruscamente de ella y debido a la fuerza, caí sentado en el suelo. No supe qué hacer en ese momento, supuse que las palabras sobraban. Serena se levantó totalmente confundida y con esos orbes azules depositados sobre mí, simple y sencillamente me exigía una explicación…

—Serena, ¡perdóname! No debí dejar que todo esto llegara tan lejos… —. Fue lo único que pude decir mientras me levantaba en busca de mi camisa. Afortunadamente, no habíamos llegado a consumar algo de lo que después me iba a recriminar.

—¿Por qué te niegas esto Darien? ¿Por qué me lo niegas a mí? —. Preguntó, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes aún Serena?

—¿Entender? ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué tú y yo nos deseamos? ¿Qué tú estás negándote algo que sabes perfectamente bien que quieres y necesitas?

—¡No Serena! ¡Date cuenta de que ni tú ni yo estamos en condiciones de exigir nada!—. Esta vez ya me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

—No te entiendo Darien. Tú estás separado y yo puedo hacer exactamente lo mismo… ¿qué demonios impide que tú y yo estemos juntos? ¡Dilo, pero dilo ya por favor!—. Esta vez ella también ya estaba gritando.

Me quedé callado, en realidad no sabía qué decir, sólo sé que me dejé llevar por el momento. Por ese segundo de distracción que casi me llevó a cometer una locura. Este no es el rumbo que yo había pensado que iba a llevar la conversación. Pasé una de mis manos por mi cabello que ya estaba desordenado, intentando comprender todo el remolino de pensamientos que mi cabeza tenía justo en aquél instante.

—Estás embarazada…—. Solté por fin, con un amargo tono de voz.

—¿Y acaso no lo sabías desde el momento en que me volviste a ver?

—¡Claro que lo sabía Serena! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?—. Mi voz salió amarga, pesada… ¿cómo es posible que ella cambiara tanto?

—¿Entender qué? ¿Qué te amo aún? ¿Qué necesito al menos una noche a tu lado para poder al menos intentar ser feliz?

—¿Estás loca Serena? ¡No seas egoísta, por Dios!—. Le dije, acercándome a ella y tomándola por los hombros. —¡Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos!

—¡Dame al menos una razón! Una estúpida razón que me haga ver que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos…

—¿Una? ¡Te doy cuatro! —Nuevamente grité y señalando mis dedos, comencé a enumerar mis razones—¿Te parecen poco Rini, Hotaru, tú bebé y Rei? Además, sé que él no tiene perdón, pero ningún hombre aún siendo la peor escoria sobre la Tierra, merece ser engañado, así que incluyo a Diamante.

—¡Todas esas son estupideces! ¿Acaso crees que Diamante no me ha engañado miles de veces con el pretexto de que soy muy poca mujer para él? ¿Crees que no sé que él se va con cualquier tipa que le ofrezca la pasión que yo jamás en mi estúpida y jodida vida he sabido darle?

—Quizá pensar así sea una estupidez Serena, pero yo sí soy un hombre. Sé el valor que tiene la mujer que ha estado a mi lado, sé que a pesar de dejarme llevar por unos minutos gracias a la pasión, no puedo concretar nada contigo… por respeto a ella, por respeto a mi hija. Deberías pensar también en Rini y en tu bebé…

Levanté su vestido del suelo y se lo ofrecí. Ella lo tomó malhumorada y se metió en el baño. En realidad, aún no estaba calmado por completo, así que me dirigí al refrigerador que estaba justo a un lado de aquél sofá y tomé una botella de agua helada. Sorbí dos veces de la misma y después, con cuidado rocié un poco del líquido en mis manos para después dejarlo caer en mi cara. Quizá con eso pueda tranquilizarme por completo…

No sé cuántos minutos pasaron, sólo sé que me quedé sentado en aquél sofá, pensando en lo que era mi vida antes de volver a ver a Serena. Quizá nunca lo supe, o nunca quise darme cuenta, pero hoy, en este instante ya estoy más que consciente de que mi lugar está al lado de Rei, de Hotaru… de que nunca debí dejarme llevar por un recuerdo y peor aún, hoy no debí dejar que mis instintos nublaran de esa forma mi razón. Debo hacer algo para remediar todo esto, algo que me ayude a recuperar mi vida, mi tranquilidad y sobre todo, algo que me ayude a recuperar a mi familia.

Fue en ese momento en que Serena salió del baño. Tenía la mirada instalada en el suelo, sé que está apenada por lo sucedido. Se sentó con cuidado junto a mí, me tomó una de las manos y la apretó con fuerza… el final de todo esto está cerca, lo sé.

—Darien, estos minutos me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaba realmente equivocada. Sé que no debí tratar de obligarte a estar conmigo, porque estoy plenamente consciente de que no me amas. Sólo soy un simple y grato recuerdo de tu primer gran amor. De ese amor que no es fácil de olvidar, pero que con el paso del tiempo, sabes que tienes que dejar ir…

—Serena…—. Traté de hablar, pero ella suavemente posó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios en señal de que debía callar. Yo sólo sonreí, definitivamente todo está a punto de acabar.

—¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento en que volviste a verme con esos hermosos zafiros, supe que ya no me pertenecías. Sin embargo, fui necia tratando de buscar un remedio ante mi error. Una salida ante el infierno que he estado viviendo todos estos años. Sé que amas a Rei. Incluso, sé que la amas mucho más que a mí y me lo has demostrado frenando algo de lo cual ambos nos hubiéramos arrepentido de inmediato. Tú por haberle sido infiel a la mujer que quieres a tu lado por el resto de tu vida y yo… yo por haber dejado mi dignidad en un capricho que sé que no me llevará a ningún lado.

—Serena, discúlpame. Yo jamás quise hacerte sentir de ese modo… —. Esta vez hable yo. —Simple y sencillamente quiero que ambos entendamos que nuestro tiempo ya pasó. Sé hoy más que nunca que mi lugar está con Rei. Fue difícil de entender, pero ella me ha dado lo más hermoso de mi vida: mi hija. Además, ha sido la mujer con la que he compartido mis éxitos, mis fracasos y aunque nunca quise quitarme la venda de los ojos, hoy por fin lo logré y sé que la amo. La amo con toda la fuerza que mi corazón puede tener.

Serena bruscamente soltó mi mano y agachó la mirada. Sé que estuvo mal lo que dije, pero necesitaba que ella comprendiera que no podemos seguir luchando por un sueño que ya no compartimos. Por una utopía que jamás podrá convertirse en una realidad. Continué hablando, sé que puede sonar cruel pero ambos necesitamos poner los pies sobre la Tierra…

—Quizá tu destino no sea a mi lado Serena, pero debes entender sobre todas las cosas, que si Diamante no es bueno contigo, tampoco puedes quedarte ahí sólo por tus hijos. Rini y tu bebé merecen un ambiente de paz, pero paz completa y no una paz fingida. Además, tú necesitas encontrar a esa persona que realmente te ame y que te proporcione la seguridad, el amor y la felicidad que tú necesitas y mereces…

Serena comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Y no lo niego, yo también comencé a hacerlo. Eran sentimientos encontrados, pues a pesar de saber que eso es lo mejor y que eso es lo que realmente queremos, nuestras mentes y corazones sufren al dar por finalizada una hermosa etapa de nuestras vidas. Un secreto que hemos compartido en anónima complicidad. Un amor que nunca se realizó, pero que finalmente ha encontrado el final que merecía.

—Entonces Darien, a partir de ahora, ¿mi suerte será recordarte de este modo cada vez que volteé a ver la Luna Llena?

—No Serena. Ninguno de los dos tiene por qué sufrir… si recuerdas los momentos malos por los que ambos pasamos, es obvio que sentirás esa punzada de dolor en tu corazón. Pero, si te pones a recordar todos los momentos que vivimos felices, verás que una sonrisa va a aparecer en tu rostro y no vas a sentir ningún tipo de sufrimiento en tu pecho ni en tu mente…

Me acerqué a ella y puse una de sus manos sobre mi corazón, al tiempo que depositaba una de las mías sobre el suyo. La mire fijamente a los ojos y le dije:

—Cada vez que haya Luna Llena, no recuerdes al Darien que dejaste ir. Recuerda al Darien que siempre te guardará en un rinconcito de su corazón, como el hombre que alguna vez en tu vida te amó y con quien compartiste miles de cosas. Ese Darien que te ayudó a crecer, que te conoció como una jovencita con cabeza de chorlito pero que hoy te deja ir como la más valiente mujer que jamás haya conocido. Siempre serás ese secreto que por mucho tiempo albergué en mi corazón pero que por fin hoy, dejo en libertad…

Ella comenzó a llorar. Supongo que comparte el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia que yo. La seguí viendo fijamente, invitándola a que ella también se despidiera de mí, así que guardé algunos minutos de silencio en lo que ella se animaba a hablar. Con la mano libre se secó esas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, aclaró su garganta y por fin comenzó a hablar:

—Cada vez que la luz de la Luna Llena llegue hacia ti, recuérdame como aquella jovencita que una vez te entregó más que su vida, su mente y su corazón. Como aquella niña berrinchuda que se aferraba a tu brazo como si no hubiera un mañana y por favor, trata de ser completamente feliz al lado de la mujer que has elegido. Cuida mucho de tu hija y siempre, siempre demuéstrale que el amor que sientes por su madre, no volverá a flaquear de esta forma. No sé si algún día podamos volver a vernos, pero puedes estar seguro que mi corazón también te guardará como el mayor secreto que he tenido en toda, toda mi vida.

Inmediatamente, ambos nos sumimos en un abrazo. Un abrazo tan fuerte que poco menos nos faltó para dejarnos sin respiración. Ya no había pasión, ya no había ansiedad. Sólo había la necesidad de cerrar una puerta, cuyo candado jamás se volvería a violar. Minutos después, Serena me miró fijamente… sabía que me iba a pedir algo y no sería capaz de negárselo.

—Darien, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, dime Serena… —. Le respondí mientras golpeaba su nariz con uno de mis dedos.

—Un beso… sólo regálame un beso como despedida, ¿sí?

No lo pensé dos veces, creo que finalmente nos merecíamos eso como una forma de despedida. De modo que, junté rápidamente mis labios con los suyos, empezando un beso que ya no tenía añoranza, que ya no conservaba la pasión de antes y mucho menos, tenía rencor… era un simple beso entre dos antiguos amantes que hoy por fin se daban el tiempo y la oportunidad de despedirse.

Nos fuimos separando poco a poco. Ambos derramábamos lágrimas llenas de nostalgia, pero finalmente estábamos llevando a cabo lo correcto. Aún cuando quisimos negarlo todos estos años, los dos ya estábamos conscientes de que ése es nuestro destino. Me sorprendió que, tal como si el mismo clima quisiera acompañarnos en esta despedida, comenzó a llover. Quizá el cielo también derramaba las mismas lágrimas que nosotros. O tal vez fue una simple coincidencia.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, de nuevo nos dimos un abrazo. El último de todos, ese abrazo que también quedará para siempre en nuestras mentes. Poco a poco nos separamos y Serena tomó lentamente sus cosas. Ninguno quitó la vista fija del otro y de ese modo, se dirigió a la puerta. Paso por paso yo ya sabía que esto había terminado para ambos. Sabía que su recuerdo siempre quedará en mi mente pero hoy, hoy ya era hora de dejarla ir. De permitirme y permitirle ser feliz por completo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, giró su cuerpo por completo hacia mí, yo aún tenía mi mirada fija sobre ella, así que le sonreí con toda la sinceridad que mi propia nostalgia me permitió y con voz baja, sólo me limité a decirle:

—Gracias...

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha la llevaba hacia su corazón. Fue entonces cuando decidió hablar de nuevo:

—¡Gracias a ti Darien!

Después de esas palabras, sólo vi cómo abrió la puerta y se marchó. El final por fin llegó. Yo me dejé caer en el sillón, pensando… analizando y procesando todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía en ese momento. Sin duda alguna, es hora de luchar por recuperar mi vida. No sé cuánto me cueste, pero sé que podré estar de nuevo al lado de mi esposa y de mi hija. Sé que podré ser feliz a partir de ahora, todo está en que yo mismo me lo proponga y en que no me deje llevar nunca más por el pasado. El futuro se construye con base en las acciones de hoy, no con los sucesos de ayer. Eso me ha quedado más que claro.

Y como si lo hubiera predicho, poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos. Hundiéndome en el sueño más profundo que desde hace tiempo no había logrado alcanzar. Mañana será por fin un nuevo día, pero ese nuevo día me permitirá levantarme y luchar por una segunda oportunidad, de eso estoy totalmente seguro.

—Adiós mi amor del pasado. Adiós Serena. Sé feliz en donde quiera que sea tu lugar. Puedes estar segura de que yo nunca te voy a olvidar, aunque ya no te pueda amar… —. Es lo último que digo antes de entregarme por completo a Morfeo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque el capítulo fue de su agrado y eso lo agradezco como no tienen idea ... ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! En serio que esto no sería posible si no fuera por eso ... ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Nuevamente me disculpo por no poder contestar uno a uno sus Review's, pero ya saben, el tiempo a veces puede ser nuestro peor enemigo... ¡Abrazos asfixiadores para todas ustedes! Y obviamente, menciono a mis queridas lectoras, agradeciéndoles todo su apoyo...

.

**MartithaJimenez **-** Usagi brouillard **-** Anónimo (Johana) **-** Nikitha Chiba **-** Rosa de Guadalup **-** Cherryhino **-** criztal **-

**ceres-windam **-** creepy-chan-cute-chan **-** Raye Kou** -** Guest **-** matildechiba **-** STARVENUS** -** Guest **-** VICO-darie**n

.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! También gracias a quienes me han puesto en alertas, favoritos o que pasan por acá en forma anónima, ya saben que siempre se les agradece que lean mis locas ideas. Por supuesto, no hace falta recordarles que estoy abierta a cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia o "tomatazo"... ¡Que tengan una gran semana! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Ya saben: ¡No se les olvide decir qué les pareció! Y prometido: ¡Ya intentaré actualizar más seguido mis fics! Mil disculpas por los retrasos ^^

.

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
